Affairs Of The Hearts
by savor1988
Summary: Inuyasha get a new job and tell friends about it. But Inuyasha meet A very beautiful sexy woman Name Kikyo Who married. Inuyasha go back to Kikyo's place and end up having sex with her. However Kikyo's husband is Naraku who Inuyasha's boss at his new job. however Inuyasha and Kikyo begin Having affair. "I don't own Inuyasha"
1. part 1

Inuyasha talking with some guy on his cell about his new job.

So when do I star working. Inuyasha asking him. 3 weeks from now ~ The guy said. okay I star 3 Week than. Said Inuyasha. good we be see you an about 3 week from now. The guy said. "Yeah!" Inuyasha hang up his cell and jump up yelling.

All right this is great I have a new job now. Just wait until I tell my friends. Inuyasha said with a smile on his face happy about his new job.

Around 8:30 pm at night  
Inuyasha is with his friends at his house

Inuyasha's Miroku's Sango's Ayame's and Koga's are all together at Inuyasha place. So Inuyasha what is you want to tell us? "Said Miroku. "I got a new job!" Said Inuyasha. You What? Said Koga. I said I got new job! Said Inuyasha. You did? Said Sango.

Yeah! Said Inuyasha. When? ask Ayame. Just today! Said Inuyasha. "So you have a new job?" Said Miroku.

Yeah! Said Inuyasha. Well I guess we should celebration than. "Said Miroku.

A hour later! Inuyasha and Koga are outside on the back porsche talking. So Inuyasha when new job of your? Koga ask! About 3 week from now. Said Inuyasha. "3 week?" Said Koga. Yeah! Oh that right almost forgot how your new place coming? Inuyasha asking Koga. Who said's we will be move in about a week from now. a week from now? Said Inuyasha.

Yeah! with you getting your new job and me and ayame getting our new house. things are look up! Said Koga. For once I agree with you. Said Inuyasha. Yeah! life is getting good. Said Koga. Yeah! your right! "Said Inuyasha. Sango's come out and tell them the flood is ready. Where Miroku and Ayame? Said Koga. Their inside getting ready to eat! Okay than come on let go inside and eat. Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Koga and Sango go inside the house to eat.

2 week later  
Inuyasha and Miroku are shopping in the supermarket

Can't believe you Miroku you were hitting on every women in the store. Said Inuyasha. Now, Now, I can't help it when I around beautiful women. Miroku said. You and the women you better just hope doesn't Sango catch you with any women. Said Inuyasha. I be find well I going to be going now. I see you later Inuyasha. Said Miroku. Okay! See you Miroku. Said Inuyasha. "Miroku leave"

Inuyasha is shopping for flood until He run into a woman. "Who is Kikyo!" they both bump into each other. Kikyo drop her begs of flood on the floot! Oh my bad I'm sorry. Said Inuyasha. Oh! it ok, "Said Kikyo. Here let me help you with this. Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's pick up Kikyo's beg as he look's up at her and all sudden he Pause and stare at Kikyo. He can't take his eyes off her. He stand's up and give Kikyo's her begs back while being stunned.

Uh, here! Said Inuyasha. Thank you! Said Kikyo. Inuyasha's continue to stare at Kikyo's being complete attractive to her. So are you shopping here? Inuyasha ask Kikyo while looking right at her. Yes I shopping in here! "Said Kikyo. Oh, I am shopping in here to for flood. Said Inuyasha. You're shopping in here? Said Kikyo. Yeah! Said Inuyasha. I was just shopping around for flood so came out! Said Kikyo. Oh! so you must live around here than. Said Inuyasha. No! I live a hour away from here. I hear about this store so came in here to shopping. Said Kikyo. Oh well I don't live too far from here! I live just a few mines down from here. "Said Inuyasha.

So is this you first time coming in here? Inuyasha's ask Kikyo's who answer by saying yes this my first time coming in here. I never been in here before! Said Kikyo. Oh! well I shopping here a lot times. Said Inuyasha. You do? Said Kikyo. Yeah! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's see Kikyo's wedding ring on her finger. Huh! What is that thing on your finger? Said Inuyasha. Oh! this is my wedding ring's! Said Kikyo.

So you're marred? Said Inuyasha. Yes I am. Said Kikyo. Kikyo's put her hand up showing her wedding to Inuyasha's who hold her. "It look beautiful" Said Inuyasha. Thank you! Kikyo said with smiling at Inuyasha. I should pay for my flood now. "Said Kikyo. Oh yeah I should be pay to I forgot! Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's both pay for their flood's Inuyasha's let Kikyo's go before him. Huh? is something the matter? Said Inuyasha. I can't carry all those begs to the car. Said Kikyo. Inuyasha's tell Kikyo's that maybe he could carry the begs for her. You would? ask Kikyo. Yeah, sure no problem! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha put all the begs inside Kikyo car. There! Inuyasha said affer put all the begs of floods in the back of the car. Kikyo thank Inuyasha for put all the begs in her car. There favor I need to ask you! Kikyo's tell him! Inuyasha's repond to Kikyo's saying what is it? She ask can He help put all the begs her house? Okay I help. Said Inuyasha.

A hour Later Inuyasha's is over Kikyo's house.

Wow! this House is huge. Said Inuyasha. Yes! My husband own a big Buseniess. Kikyo tell him! So your rich? Said Inuyasha. Yes! Kikyo said. Inuyasha put all The Flood in the refrigerator inside Kikyo house. There I put always all the food. Said Inuyasha. Oh Thank you for put the flood always!

Kikyo said. Oh, no problem! Said Inuyasha. There something else I need you to do! "Kikyo said!" What is it? Ask Inuyasha. Kikyo's ben over to pick some begs up as Inuyasha's stare at Kikyo's ass. Kikyo stand up and hold the begs in her hands.

Could you take this up to my bedroom? ask Kikyo. sure! Inuyasha put the begs in Kikyo bedroom. Kikyo shut the door behind her and lock it. "There" Inuyasha said. Kikyo thank Inuyasha for going through all this trouble. Inuyasha tell Kikyo it was nothing.

"So uh where your Husband?" Inuyasha ask Kikyo. He out on business. She Said. "So how long have you been married?" Inuyasha ask. For about 6 years now. Kikyo tell him. May I ask you if you could rub my shoulders? ask Kikyo. OK, sure! said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's rub Kikyo's shoulders while sitting on the bed. Ah! yes this feel good, rub softer. "Said Kikyo. Inuyasha rub softer! So your husband must be away on buesniess a lots. "Said Inuyasha!" Well most of the time! "Said Kikyo. So do you stay here alone by yourself? Inuyasha ask! Not really! I find things for me to do when he not here. Said Kikyo. Ah! Yes that feel good, rub my back. Kikyo Said. Inuyasha's rub Kikyo's back who feel his rub her and enjoy it. I must say You has strong hands! Said Kikyo. Oh thank you! Said Inuyasha. Could you rub my feets for me? Ask Kikyo. Okay! Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's get off of the bed and go to rub Kikyo's feets but she put her foot up, Right between his legs. Inuyasha stop! Kikyo feel on Inuyasha dick with her feets! Take off my hills, Kikyo tell him.

Inuyasha's take off Kikyo's hills and rub her foot. Kikyo's lay back on the bed Inuyasha's rub her Foot. How this feel? Inuyasha said while rub Kikyo foot." It feel good rub my other one. Said Kikyo.

Inuyasha's rub Her Other Foot Kikyo's continue lay as he rub her foot. Kikyo's put her foot down and get up. Let me get us something to dunk! Said Kikyo. Well I could use something to dunk! Said Inuyasha.

Kikyo give Inuyasha a dunk! Thank you! Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and Kikyo are dunking!"

Kikyo put her dunk down and come up closer to Inuyasha. So what do you around here? When your husband away? Said Inuyasha. Not too much! I go out sometimes when he not around. 'Said Kikyo.

Oh! Inuyasha reponed back to Kikyo. Kikyo's put her Hand Inuyasha's arm, get closer to him. Kikyo's fall into Inuyasha's who catch in his arms as they both drop theirs dunks on the floor. She look up at him. Are you ok? Inuyasha's ask Kikyo's who reponed by saying Yes.

Kikyo's and Inuyasha's are very close to each other and look at one another. "All of sudden Kikyo Kiss Inuyasha" Inuyasha is a bit surprise at first... Inuyasha kissed Kikyo while wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha and Kikyo lips crash as the two of them make out...

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's are both Kissing in Kikyo's bedroom alone.

Next is part 2


	2. part 2

_Flashback_

 _"Inuyasha and Kikyo are kissing!" Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kikyo while kissing Kikyo's lips, remove the rudder ben as her hair fall down. Kikyo and Inuyasha are making out as Inuyasha start unbutton her shirt and take it off. Kikyo pull off Inuyasha's shirt and he feel on Kikyo's boobs with his hands as Inuyasha remove her top. Kikyo take Inuyasha's belt off of him and pull his pants down. Inuyasha keep Kissing Kikyo and move her against the wall but she push Inuyasha back with one foot as Kikyo stand against the wall, Kikyo's black skirt come down to her feet." Kikyo kick her skirt away! Inuyasha come up against Kikyo and press her against the wall. Inuyasha grab both of Kikyo's arms and hold them up together against the wall. Inuyasha kissing Kikyo's lips, they continue kissing while Inuyasha start kissing all the way down to her neck than kisses Kikyo's breasts after that he kisses down to her belly._

 _A few moments later_

 _Inuyasha lay there on the bed without any clothes on as Kikyo climb on top with nothing but black paint on. Kikyo pull Inuyasha's boxers off and begin to suck his dick while lying there. Inuyasha's cock is inside of Kikyo's mouth as she sucking it more and more! Kikyo's mouth suck on Inuyasha's dick while laying there with eyes close. "Kikyo feel Inuyasha's cock inside mouth!" Kikyo continue to blow job Inuyasha and keep blowing his cock as she suck that thing. Inuyasha's cock grow harder and get larder inside of Kikyo's mouth! Continue to suck Inuyasha's dick as Kikyo keep on sucking hard. Kikyo doesn't stop..." Kikyo pull away!_

 _Kikyo remove her paint and sit down on Inuyasha's cock that inside of her hole while holding it._ _Inuyasha's cock is deep inside of Kikyo's pussy while she ride him. Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha who just lying there and feel on her breasts. "Kikyo slam down again and again on Inuyasha!"_

 _Kikyo ride Inuyasha's cock inside of her pussy. Kikyo continue riding Inuyasha's dick and keep slumping on him. Kikyo keep going up and down with Inuyasha's cock inside her. Kikyo keep riding Inuyasha who hands come down to her sides. Inuyasha try to sit up but Kikyo push Inuyasha back down to the bed while she ride him. Inuyasha remove Kikyo's wedding ring from her finger and throw on the floor._

 _Kikyo's hands pin Inuyasha down as she continue to slump down on him with his cock inside of her. "Kikyo continue to ride Inuyasha" His hands are now on her waist while Kikyo slamming down on him. Kikyo hold her head up while continue to ride Inuyasha. "Kikyo slump down!" Inuyasha try get up but Kikyo shove Inuyasha down to the bed and keep going up and down._

 _Kikyo still ride Inuyasha while feeling his cock inside of her..." Inuyasha's hands on breasts again while Kikyo continue to slump down on him. his hands come back down to her waist as Kikyo press Inuyasha down on the bed. Kikyo continue ridding Inuyasha until he climax inside of her._

 _Later! "Kikyo lays next to Inuyasha!" "Tell me what your his name?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha. "It Inuyasha!" Inuyasha answer Kikyo. "My name is Kikyo!" Kikyo told Inuyasha._

 _Moments afterward_

 _Inuyasha and Kikyo are in the shower with water running on them. Inuyasha grab Kikyo's breasts, his hand is down between her legs. Feeling on Kikyo body and Kissed her neck as the water come down. Inuyasha turn Kikyo's head and kissed her. Kikyo turn around toward Inuyasha who press Kikyo_ _against wall. Inuyasha pick up Kikyo's leg and enter inside of her._ _Inuyasha thrusting into Kikyo_ _again and again!" Inuyasha keep going faster and faster inside Kikyo! Inuyasha keep thrusting in Kikyo as the water fall down on them. Inuyasha go faster!_

 _Kikyo's Stand on one leg, Inuyasha keep pumping inside her. Inuyasha ramp again and again inside Kikyo," AAAH! HA! HAHA! AHHH! AWW! OW! OW! OH! YES! YES! YESSS! YES! NA! NAH! NAAA! Yell Kikyo. Inuyasha thrusting over and over inside of Kikyo with her hands are on the wall. Inuyasha pump harder and harder inside of Kikyo. "Inuyasha thrust again and again!" The water coming down on Inuyasha who is thrusting inside of Kikyo while holding onto each other. Inuyasha licks_ _Kikyo's boobs with his tough and mouth than kisses her again. Inuyasha keep coming faster and faster inside of Kikyo with full force and speed._

 _Inuyasha and Kikyo are passionately kissing_ _in the shower_ _._

 _Later_

 _'Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss while shove him down and remove her rouge. Inuyasha is on top thrusting himself inside of Kikyo. "He coming down more and More!"_ _Inuyasha his cock ramp faster and faster inside of Kikyo's pussy._ _Inuyasha_ _thrust faster with speed go through Kikyo_ _. Inuyasha coming down harder and harder inside of Kikyo. Kikyo felt Inuyasha force his cock inside of her pussy! Inuyasha pound down inside of Kikyo with force behind every thrust and kissed her lips. Slamming himself inside of Kikyo with Inuyasha on top of her. Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo with her leg up next to his hips! Inuyasha go deeper and deeper..." Inuyasha and Kikyo keep going at for a long time until he cum!_

 _Afterwards_

 _Inuyasha put his clothes on and give Kikyo back her wedding ring! here. Said Inuyasha. Oh, Thank you! You need to leave my husband will be here soon. Kikyo say. "Okay I'm going now!" Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss one last time before he leave!_

 _End of flashback_

Inuyasha is diving in his car on his way home to his house after his romp with Kikyo. Inuyasha Arrive home, get out of his car and walk into his house and than sit down on his softer.

I should get the foots out of the car that I buy from the store. Inuyasha stand up. Huh! Inuyasha see pants his unzip. Inuyasha zip up his pants and has to fix his belt too.

Inuyasha outside at the car getting the food. Inuyasha bring the food inside the house And put all the food in kitchen. Inuyasha hear someone The door! Inuyasha go to door and see that it Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Said Miroku. "Miroku!" Said Inuyasha. "Can I come in Inuyasha?" Said Miroku. "Sure come on in!" Said Inuyasha. Miroku come in Inuyasha shut the door! "So Miroku's what are you doing here?" Said Inuyasha. I just came over here to see how you were doing after I left the store. say Miroku.

Oh that right I forgot to put away all the Food I buy. Said Inuyasha. "You do want me to help you Inuyasha?" Said Miroku. "Sure" Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Miroku put all the food always inside the refrigerator.

Later Inuyasha and Miroku are sitting down on the softer, dunking as they are talking together. So my friend how is things going with this new job of yours. 'Said Miroku. Oh find I be staring at my new job in three day. Said Inuyasha. So you star on Monday than Inuyasha. Said Miroku. "So how is Sango doing?" Said Inuyasha. Oh Sango is find, I just left her at home before I came over here. "she even ask about you!" Said Miroku. "She did?" Inuyasha said.

Yeah, I told her you were doing find. Said Miroku. Oh Well I hear from Koga's the other day, me and him were talking. Oh, So what did you and Koga talk about? 'Said Miroku. He told me about his new place that he got with Ayame. Said Inuyasha.

"So what time is right now?" ask Miroku. Inuyasha look at the time on his Cell phone it 7:50 pm. Said Inuyasha. I should be getting home right now before Sango Worry. Said Miroku. Hey! Miroku's why don't you stay and let me flx us something to eat? Before you go home. Said Inuyasha. Oh! Well I guess I could have something to eat. Said Miroku. okay! "Come on than!" Said Inuyasha.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku's get up from the softer's to get something to eat.

3 Days later

Inuyasha star his first day at his new job.

Inuyasha meet with a woman. Oh you must be the new guy here. She said. Yeah! Said Inuyasha. What your name? Ask Kagome. "It Inuyasha!" 'Said Inuyasha. "My Name Kagome!" Let me show you around here. Said Kagome.

Kagome show Inuyasha around the building!

"This where the store room is" Said Kagome. "So Kagome how long have been you been working here?" ask Inuyasha. Oh well I been working here for about 3 years now. Said Kagome. Oh! Said Inuyasha. Now let me take to see the boss. Said Kagome. Kagome's take Inuyasha to meet the boss, the owner of the company.

"Inuyasha here is the boss!" Said Kagome. "Kagome that be all I take it from here" said the boss. Well call me if there anything you need. Said Kagome. So you must be the new employee I'm Naraku. Said Naraku. Oh, I'm Inuyasha! They shake hands.

A few mins later Naraku explain to Inuyasha everything!

You be working right that office down the hall on your left side. My wife will show you where you be working at..." said Naraku. "Your wife?" ask Inuyasha. Yes! My wife is the ceo of the company! Said Naraku. Oh! So you're the wife is the Ceo? Said Inuyasha. Yes! She should be arriving any min now. Said Naraku. All suddenly the door open and Naraku's wife walk in the room.

Inuyasha jaw drop when he see Naraku's wife walk in the door. I hear from Kagome the new employee was here. Naraku's wife stop when she see Inuyasha.

Naraku's wife is none other than Kikyo, the same woman Inuyasha had sex with 3 day ago. Inuyasha and Kikyo are both shock's and speechless to see each other again.

Kikyo was the last person Inuyasha suspected to see

End of part 2


	3. part 3

Inuyasha this is my wife Kikyo, Kikyo this is Inuyasha the new employee. Said Naraku. Kikyo and Inuyasha are still shock to see each other.

Inuyasha, What the Matter? Said Naraku. Oh! Uh nothing! "It nice to meet you, Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha.

"It nice to meet Inuyasha!" Said Kikyo. Kikyo show Inuyasha what office he be working in. Said Naraku. I take you to the office you be working at. Said Kikyo.

"Kikyo take Inuyasha into the office!" "Here were you be working at" Said Kikyo. "So I'm be working in here" Said Inuyasha. Yes, this will be your office I be leave you now! Said Kikyo. Inuyasha turn around as Kikyo is about to walk out the door.

Uh! "Hey Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha.

Kikyo stop look back at Inuyasha Who doesn't know what to say. It nothing! Said Inuyasha. Kikyo walk out the door! Inuyasha is stunned after meeting Kikyo again after 3 days.

A few Hours later! Inuyasha is in his office talking with Koga's on his cell phone. So Inuyasha how your new job going? Said Koga. oh! It going good I'm working right now. Said Inuyasha.

Yeah well I am at my new house, I got off from work just now. Said Koga. Oh! "So How Ayame's doing?" Said Inuyasha. Ayame's just went shopping a few mins ago. Said Koga. Well I got to back to work so I call you back later. Said Inuyasha. Ok! I see you later. Said Koga. "see you!" Said Inuyasha. Koga hang up the phone while Inuyasha sit down.

Inuyasha can't stop thinking about Kikyo.

 _Flashback again_

 _Inuyasha with Kikyo's in her bedroom together's alone with the door's shut. Kikyo's kissed Inuyasha Who end up kissed her back's they are kissing. He wrapped his arms around Kikyo's while continue kissing her. Inuyasha and Kikyo's keep kissing each other in Kikyo's bedroom. "the two are about to have sex in Kikyo bedroom alone!"_

 _End of flashback_

Inuyasha sit there in the chair thinking about Kikyo. He shake his head stop's try to get Kikyo off his mind. I need me get back to work! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha go back to work's as time go by.

* * *

Later at night

It around 8:30 pm Naraku's is outside in the hallway with Kikyo's talking with her. Kikyo's I'm leaving now I suspect you won't any problem finish up here. Said Naraku. Naraku' Your leaving early! Kikyo Said. Yes! I have some business to take care, I see you at home Kikyo. Said Naraku. Okay than I be home affer get done here. Kikyo Said. "Good I will see at home" Said Naraku. Naraku's and Kikyo's kiss! Naraku walk away.

An hour later Inuyasha is still working in his office. Kagome's come through the door's Inuyasha see her. Inuyasha you're still working? Kagome Said. Yeah! I hasn't finish yet I'm almost done. Said Inuyasha. Oh! I just came here to see if you were still here. Said Kagome. Oh well I be done soon! So Kagome's why are you still here? Said Inuyasha. Oh well I had some work to finish up! Normally I leave around 9:30 pm. Said Kagome.

So you always stay late at night! Said Inuyasha. Well not really everyone get off around 9:00 pm. I stay little bit late so I can get some work done. It around 9:45 pm right now. Said Kagome. Oh! I didn't, realize how late it was! Said Inuyasha.

Yeah well I'm going to be leave soon. So is there anything you need help with Inuyasha? Said Kagome. No! Not really I kind of almost done here. Said Inuyasha. Okay Inuyasha well I'm going to leave now. ''Said Kagome!'' Uh! Hey Kagome there something I want to ask you? Said Inuyasha. What is it Inuyasha? ask Kagome. Where is Kikyo office at that she working? Inuyasha ask Kagome. Kikyo office is just down's the hall a few doors down! Why do you want to know? Said Kagome. Oh! Uh no reason I was just winding. That all! Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha I'm going now so see you tomorrow. Said Kagome. "Okay see you Kagome!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome leave out the door! Inuyasha try to finish up his work! Moments later around 10:20 pm Inuyasha walk out of the office. I can't believe I stay this long, well I get everything done so I should leave. Said Inuyasha. He has arms up in the air as he tired. Inuyasha is about to leave until stop and see something.

Kikyo's office is just a few door down's Maybe Should go see her. Inuyasha decision to see Kikyo. Inuyasha find Kikyo's office and go inside to see Kikyo who sitting down in her chair.

"Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo see Inuyasha and get out of her chair, standing up.

"What are doing in here?" Said Kikyo.

Oh The door was open so came in, I hope you don't mind. Said Inuyasha.

"Shut the door behind you!" Said Kikyo, Inuyasha closed the door.

"It pass 9:00 pm so Why are you still here?" Said Kikyo.

I was just about to leave but I decide to see you. Said Inuyasha.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you!" say Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha what is you came to talk about?" Said Kikyo.

"It about when we had sex!" Inuyasha said.

"What's about it?" Kikyo is Surprise while behind the disk and walk up to Inuyasha.

Look Kikyo, I didn't you were Naraku's wife. said Inuyasha.

"I didn't suspect to see you here" Inuyasha said.

"When I saw you again I was shock!" say Inuyasha.

Going on, continue Inuyasha! Said Kikyo.

I been thinking about you nonstop for 3 day and I wanted to see you. Inuyasha said.

I see. Kikyo smile, closing her eyes.

I wanted to talk to you about what happen! Inuyasha say.

You came here because you wanted to fuck me! said Kikyo, eyes still close smiling.

Huh! Inuyasha's jaw drop when Kikyo said he wanted fuck her.

Well, said Kikyo, open her eyes.

Uh! Inuyasha stumbled.

Haha! Kikyo laugh.

Huh! Inuyasha doesn't know what to do.

If you don't have the guts to come out and say it than never mind. said Kikyo, walking pass him.

Kikyo, wait! Said Inuyasha, grabbing Kikyo's arm.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stare each other as The sexual tension start to build between them.

"Well do you want to fuck me" said Kikyo, daring Inuyasha to make a move.

"Do you have the balls to fuck me?" Kikyo said.

In that one moment Inuyasha blood rush, he want Kikyo real bad but doesn't know what to do. Well do you have the balls to fuck me right now? Said Kikyo, challenging Inuyasha to do it. "You do while husband is still in the building?" say Kikyo, known Naraku left."

"Do you want fuck me?" said Kikyo, turn toward Inuyasha. "Do you have the balls to fuck me in husband building?" Said Kikyo, he still holding her arm. Inuyasha hesitant but make a move by grabbing both of Kikyo's arms. "If you want to fuck me than do it now!" said Kikyo.

In one moment Inuyasha kissed Kikyo!

Inuyasha and Kikyo start kissing as things really start to heat up between them in the room. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss passionately with their arms wrapped each other.

I am going to be back with part 4


	4. Part 4

Late At Night

Inuyasha and Kikyo still are kissing, alone in the office while taking the rub ben out of her hair. They start wildly rip off each other's clothes, Kikyo unbutton Inuyasha's shirt and remove his belt while he unbutton her shirt! She pull his pants down and Inuyasha pull up Kikyo's skirt who happen to be wearing garter on. He rip Kikyo's paint off while kissing! Kikyo remove Inuyasha's boxers as her shirt is hang down. Inuyasha and Kikyo are still kissing passionately!

Inuyasha move inside of Kikyo, putting her on top of the disk as she pull down his shirt and knock everything away on disk while being push down. Inuyasha start to thrust inside of Kikyo, lying on the disk...Inuyasha thrust faster and faster...Kikyo lay there feeling Inuyasha's cock moving inside of her. Aaaaah! scream Kikyo, Inuyasha continue thrusting inside of her. Kikyo's leg is hook around Inuyasha's waist while holding her other's leg...oh..oh yes! yell Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha pumping inside of her. Aaaa! Scream Kikyo, laying on the disk feeling Inuyasha's dick going inside her.

Inuyasha keep thrusting faster and faster...Oh god, yes! Kikyo scream. Inuyasha continue to thrust harder and harder inside of Kikyo, kissed her. Inuyasha unhook Kikyo's bra and his mouth suck on one of Kikyo's breast," HAHAHA! Kikyo laugh. Inuyasha suck on Kikyo other's breast," "HAHAHA!" Kikyo laugh, Inuyasha is kisses Kikyo's breasts while she laugh.

Kikyo lays there on the disk while Inuyasha begin thrusting again! Kikyo enjoy feeling Inuyasha's big hard cock going inside of her vaginal. Aaaah! yell Kikyo, Inuyasha pump faster and faster...Kikyo lays there as time go by! Inuyasha pound inside of Kikyo...harder, harder...Inuyasha rump himself harder and harder inside of Kikyo with his hand on her stomach.

Inuyasha kisses Kikyo's lips, still thrusting inside of her! Inuyasha is on top thrusting inside of Kikyo, lying there as he go faster and faster! Aaaah! yell Kikyo. Inuyasha move deeper inside of Kikyo," Inuyasha thrust more and more inside of Kikyo's hole with his big cock. Kikyo feel Inuyasha moving inside, the more and more he does, the more she enjoy it!

Aaah! Kikyo yell. Nah! yell Inuyasha, can't stop himself. Inuyasha want Kikyo even more than before! They start kissing again! Inuyasha pull away as Kikyo sit up on the disk with her leg hook his waist! Inuyasha keep thrusting faster and faster inside of Kikyo! She feels Inuyasha coming inside of Kikyo with each thrust faster! Inuyasha continue going inside of Kikyo with full force and speed at the same time.

Aaaah! yell Kikyo, holding onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kisses Kikyo's lips, they go down on top of the desk...Inuyasha kisses Kikyo's boobs and they kiss! Inuyasha can't stop fucking Kikyo and get all the way on top of the desk! Inuyasha thrust faster...go faster inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha is on top thrusting inside of Kikyo, laying there. Aaaa! scream Kikyo. Inuyasha rump himself inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha doesn't stop, wanting Kikyo while kissing her as he thrust inside of her. Kikyo feel Inuyasha's cock inside of her with him coming into Kikyo. "Inuyasha and Kikyo lips meet again!" Inuyasha keep thrusting inside of Kikyo with one leg hook around his hips. Inuyasha kisses Kikyo passionately! "Hahahaha!" Kikyo laugh. Inuyasha can't stop and get lost in lust over wanting Kikyo! Inuyasha hold up the one leg hook around his hips, still thrusts faster and faster inside of Kikyo! Aaaah! scream Kikyo, Inuyasha climax inside of her. They begin kissing again!

Inuyasha finally stop!

A few moments after Inuyasha and Kikyo just had sex

"Inuyasha and Kikyo put their clothes back on" here. Said Inuyasha, given Kikyo her rubber ben. Thank you! Kikyo said. "Inuyasha did come her so you could fuck me again?" Asking Kikyo, Inuyasha is surprise. "What?" come out of Inuyasha mouth. "Well did you?" ask Kikyo.

Well at first I came here because I wanted to talk to you. Inuyasha tell kikyo. I see. Said Kikyo, eyes close. "I want to see you!" Said Inuyasha. Who's respond back to Inuyasha. So you decision to come in here to see me! Yes. Inuyasha said.

Kikyo open her eyes

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking confused by Kikyo laughing," it just I find funny because I Actually been thinking about you. I didn't think I see you again! "So this was a surprise!" Said Kikyo. Well that make two of us, I didn't think I would ever see you again! Inuyasha said. "I can see that" Said Kikyo. "That why dare you fuck me!" said Kikyo. You mean... Inuyasha said, stunned after hearing that. I only did that so could see what you would do. Kikyo said. "My husband left a good while ago" said Kikyo.

"You mean Naraku not here?" said Inuyasha.

Yes. Kikyo respond.

So I wanted to see what you do if you thought he was here. Said Kikyo. I was tested you to see just what you would do." Kikyo said with a smile. "So you were testing me!" said Inuyasha. Yes! she respond. "I didn't think you would actually do it" said Kikyo. I didn't think you would have the balls to fuck me but I must say you surprise me! said Kikyo. I didn't think you were going to fuck me in my office but... said Kikyo, move toward him. When you were fucking me I felt how bad you want to fuck me. Kikyo said. But... Kikyo said.

"Tell me Inuyasha, did you love fucking me again?" Kikyo come up Close to Inuyasha who's take back a bit...

Let me ask you better question! "Did you enjoy fucking me?" right here in my office while no one around? Kikyo Come up to Inuyasha very close put her arms around his neck... "But Better yet, did you enjoy fucking your boss wife?" ask Kikyo.

"Knowing we could be caught and could you been fire?" said Kikyo, Kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kikyo making out with their lips lock together. "We should leave here" Said Kikyo, fully botton up her shirt. Inuyasha and Kikyo walk out of her office and shut the door. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, kissing can't get enough.

Meet me here tomorrow. Kikyo said. "You wanted do this again!" Inuyasha and Kikyo continue to kiss wanting each other more. Yes. Kikyo respond while still kissing him.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stop kissing!

I see you tomorrow Kikyo! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss one more time right before leave the building around 11: 30 pm.

* * *

(The Next Day)

It an morning Inuyasha is sleeping in bed until he wake up and realize that 9:50 am. Inuyasha is late for work! "Oh damn I am late" Said Inuyasha. As he get out of bed and put his clothes on and blush teeth." Inuyasha run down out of the door and get in his car and drive to his job. Inuyasha finally make it to work around 10:30 am! Inuyasha go into the building and go in the elevator.

Inuyasha come out the elevator and run while rushing. Inuyasha run into Kagome who's see him running and call out his name. "Inuyasha!" Kagome! Inuyasha repond back to her while stop running," Inuyasha your late, It 10:32 am! Said Kagome. Yeah I know I oversept that why I came here late. he say.

"So is there any work for me to do?" Inuyasha ask Kagome who's answer back to him! Well there work on your desk in your office right now. Okay well I get to work now. I see you later! "Said Inuyasha!" Okay see you Inuyasha! Kagome Said back to Inuyasha who's go to his office!

Inuyasha go into the office and shut the door! Well look like a lot of work to do better get star it. Said Inuyasha, star working try catch for being late.

2 hours later it around 12:50 pm!

Kagome is walking is in the hallway until she run into Kikyo who's see Kagome and stop! "Kagome!" Said Kikyo. Kikyo I was just about go to Lunch now. said Kagome. "Inuyasha come in yet?" ask Kikyo.

"Inuyasha came in around 10:32 am!" Kagome answer. "I want to see Inuyasha!" said Kikyo. Oh I am go to Lunch call me if you need anything. Said Kagome, leave.

Kikyo come into Inuyasha office who sitting down working! "Kikyo?" Said Inuyasha, standing up as Kikyo go over and kissed him. Inuyasha is shove down into the chair by Kikyo who sit on top as they're kissing. "Come on before we get caught" said Kikyo, start unbutton her shirt sitting on him.

Kikyo continue kissing Inuyasha with on his hands her ass! Kikyo zip down his pants and take his belt off. Kikyo go down between his legs, sucking Inuyasha dick while he lay back in the chair. Kikyo give Inuyasha blow job!

Kikyo continue to suck on Inuyasha's cock as he lays there, eyes close. Kikyo blow jobbing Inuyasha who laying back in the chair! Inuyasha's cock grow larder and harder inside of Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo keep sucking more and more...Kikyo continue to blow with Inuyasha! Inuyasha is feeling Kikyo suck on his cock and feel her mouth keep sucking on it."

Inuyasha pull Kikyo's head up and Kissed her lips, pick her up and put on the desk, rip open her shirt and pull down! Inuyasha kissing Kikyo breasts, go all the way down between her legs and pull those paints. Inuyasha start licking Kikyo's hole between legs...and kisses her vaginal with Kikyo sit there smiling, he sucking her pussy with his mouth.

Inuyasha suck on Kikyo pussy. "You bad boy!" Said Kikyo, Inuyasha eat her pussy up while Kikyo enjoy it. "Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's mouth!"

Kikyo get down and turn around, ben over, Inuyasha stick it inside of Kikyo's backside. Inuyasha thrust inside of Kikyo's ass...Aaaa! Kikyo yell. Inuyasha pound harder and harder...Inuyasha go faster...Oh god...yes! Kikyo cry. "Inuyasha pump and pump faster!" Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo's ass...Inuyasha keep moving, feeling Inuyasha rump himself inside Kikyo's ass! Inuyasha continue to thrust harder and harder...Inuyasha go even faster! Inuyasha go deep inside of Kikyo's ass," Inuyasha continue thrusting faster and faster. Inuyasha slap Kikyo's ass! Kikyo laugh! Inuyasha go deeper inside of Kikyo' ass...Inuyasha keep going and going, inside of Kikyo's ass and start sweating while thrusting. Oh god...yes! Kikyo scream. Oh yes, Inuyasha! Kikyo cry. Harder, faster! yell Kikyo. Don't stop, going even faster! scream out Kikyo. Inuyasha thrusts more and more until finally he climax, they stop! Aaah! Kikyo scream. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!

Part 5 is coming!


	5. Part 5

Affairs of the heart part 5

* * *

2:00 pm

I Must say Inuyasha I enjoy that just now. Said Kikyo, button her shirt up. "Yeah I did too" Said Inuyasha, pulling his pants up. Kikyo go over to Inuyasha and Kissed him who doesn't waste time kissed her back. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss! Inuyasha and Kikyo stop as they holding each other.

Inuyasha meet later night after work around 9 pm. Said Kikyo. You want me to meet you after work around 9. Said Inuyasha. Yes! I want to go somewhere alone just the two of us in hotel room. Said Kikyo. So Kikyo You want me to go to hotel room with you Later night? Said Inuyasha. Yes! That way we can be alone together without anyone around. So that way we can has as much time together as we want. Said Kikyo. Ok than I meet you at 9 pm. Said Inuyasha.

Good than I will see you Inuyasha night at 9. Kikyo Said, right before she kissed him. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss, Kikyo pull away as she tell him I see you night and walk away. Kikyo stop at the door and turn around! Oh Inuyasha don't forget to zip up your pants. Kikyo Said with a smile. Huh! Said Inuyasha. He zip up his pants as Kikyo leave out the door.

A few hours afterward at 5:00 pm.

Inuyasha is put some paper work file cabinet as Kagome come in Inuyasha see her. Oh, hey Kagome! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha, How you doing? Said Kagome. Oh I find I just got most of my work done already. So what are doing here Kagome? Said Inuyasha. Oh I just wanted to how you were doing! Beside I just got done some work I was doing so I decided see how you were doing. Said Kagome. Oh well I just about done here I only few more things to do. Said Inuyasha.

Oh that right forgot Kikyo told me she want to see you. So what did she want to see you about? Said Kagome. Oh, uh, She want to talk me about being late see how I am new here, and all I told her it wouldn't happen again. Inuyasha answer.

Well I came here just to see how you were doing I should be going now. Said Kagome. Hey Kagome wait there something I want ask you. Said Inuyasha. "What is it?" ask Kagome. I want know to about the nightshift at night! Said Inuyasha. What do you Know? ask Kagome. "I want to know what it is about?" Said Inuyasha. Well the nightshift is when boxes of shipmeant are sent in trucks to some place. Kagome tell Inuyasha.

Where do they go? Said Inuyasha. I don't know! I don't work the nightshift everything I told you is all I know. Said Kagome. Oh Well I hear about the nightshift so just wanted to know what it about? Inuyasha Say. Well all I can tell you I don't know anymore than what I just told you. Said Kagome. So who run the nightshift? Said Inuyasha.

Kikyo does Naraku is busy with run other things. Said Kagome. So where do they sent the boxes? And what inside them? Inuyasha ask! I couldn't tell you, all I know is that the boxes sent are somewhere to sell them. Said Kagome. Heh! Well that sure Weird. Said Inuyasha. I know! I always wonder what in the boxes or all of the boxes go? I don't know what it is they sell inside the boxes. Said Kagome. So you don't any idea of what they sell or what it all about? Said Inuyasha. No! I don't, I never stop to think about where the boxes go or what they sell in them. Said Kagome.

Oh, because I Hear about nightshift just yesterday. So I wanted to know what the nightshift was about! Said Inuyasha.

the only things else I know is that it happen Friday nights. Said Kagome. And they don't tell anyone about it? Said Inuyasha. No! Even if they did I would be the last one to Know about it. Said Kagome. Oh! Said Inuyasha. Yeah! they keep a lot of things around here secrets. Well Inuyasha I have to go so I see later! Said Kagome. Okay Kagome! Said Inuyasha. Kagome's Walk out the door and shut it.

* * *

It 7:30 Pm

Naraku come in to Kikyo's office to tell her something. Naraku this unsuspect, what are you doing here? Said Kikyo. I am Here to Tell you that a buesniess meeting just come up! So I be leaving Right now. So I want you to Finish up here! Said Naraku. I take care of everything here Naraku! Said Kikyo. Good I will see you back at the house. Said Naraku. I may be coming home late there somethings I have finish here. Said Kikyo. "Than I will see you Kikyo once your done!" Said Naraku.

"I see you later Night at home!" said Kikyo. Naraku Leave Kikyo's office as She smile thinking Good, this work out better than I thought!''

It Become 8:40 pm late at night as Kikyo's come up to Kagome.

"Kikyo!" Said Kagome. Kagome why are you still here? I give everyone the night off around 8:00. Said Kikyo. You did? no one told me! Said Kagome. Well You work hard a enough so you can leave. Said Kikyo. '"Thank you Kikyo!" Oh is Inuyasha still here I should tell him. Said Kagome. I tell Inuyasha you may leave now. Said Kikyo. Okay I go now! Said Kagome. Kagome go home!

Kikyo's come into Inuyasha's office who's see her walk in and Walk over to Inuyasha and Kissed him. Inuyasha's Kissed Kikyo's Right Back as they whip their arms. Inuyasha and Kikyo continue Make out in the office! Kikyo why are you here? It not 9 pm! Said Inuyasha.

I give everyone the night off So we can be alone. said Kikyo, they continue Kissing, They Keep Making Out! You Want Fuck me don't you Inuyasha. Said Kikyo. Yeah! Said Inuyasha. You want fuck me Now! Said Kikyo. "Yeah Let do it right now!" Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's continue Kissing with lips are lock together.

Too bad you have to wait until We Go to the hotel. Said Kikyo. "But Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha. Kikyo put her Hand down inside Inuyasha's pants and feel on his dick! See your Hard, Your Really Hard, you must really want this bad don't you! You want fuck me real Bad Inuyasha. Said Kikyo. Inuyasha Keep Kissing Kikyo, Kikyo has her arms around Him. Let go Inuyasha now! Said Kikyo. They stop Kissing and Walk out the office.

"Inuyasha's shut door behind them and lock it as Kikyo Kissed Inuyasha who's Kissed her back!" Inuyasha's and Kikyo's Making out while everyone has left building leave them alone. Kikyo break The kiss! Inuyasha and Kikyo leave together while holding hands, as They go inside the elevator. Inuyasha and Kikyo Kiss inside the elevator as the doors close!

Around 9:24 pm Inuyasha's and Kikyo's go to a hotel

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's go up to the room at The Hotel. They go inside the room alone and shut the door behind them. Kikyo Kissed Inuyasha The two making out! You Still to want Fuck me Inuyasha. Said Kikyo. Yeah! I want fuck you Kikyo Right now. Said Inuyasha. I see your still hard You want me bad..." Said Kikyo. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's keep Kissing as Inuyasha's take her bow out of kikyo's hair!

Inuyasha's unbutton Kikyo's shirt down and it take off. "They take off their clothes" she unbull his belt and remove it! Kikyo bring his pants down as they continue kissing. Inuyasha's pull down Kikyo's skirt As Inuyasha and Kikyo are still Kissing, Kikyo's push Inuyasha's down on the bed.

"Kikyo take off Her hills and throw them on floor!" Kikyo stand there while Inuyasha lay on the bed with his black trunks on. Kikyo slow remove her bra and take it off, walk over to Inuyasha lying in bed.

end of Part 5


	6. Part 6

Affairs of the heart part 6

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo are naked in bed having sex in the hotel room

Kikyo is on top riding Inuyasha, just lay there on the bed. He hold onto Kikyo's hips while ridding on top of Inuyasha! Kikyo slam down on Inuyasha with her hands on his chest and sit up on him. "Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha!"

Kikyo keep slump down on Inuyasha while laying there! Kikyo ride Inuyasha! Kikyo enjoy feeling his dick inside her pussy. Kikyo continue to slump down on Inuyasha's cock then put her finger on his lips! Kikyo enjoy this as Inuyasha lay on the bed.

"Ngh!" Yelling Inuyasha. AAAH! AH! HAHA! Yelling Kikyo. Kikyo Kissed Inuyasha who Kissed her back while lay there. She pull away and ride him with his dick in her pussy. Inuyasha still is hold onto Kikyo's hips... Inuyasha lay there with his eyes close with Kikyo still ridding on top! Inuyasha sit up, Kikyo still slump down! Kikyo keep slumping down a few more times.

Kikyo lead back while Inuyasha still hold Kikyo's hips, thrusts inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha's cock keep going deeper inside of Kikyo's vaginal with her lay backward. Inuyasha pump faster and faster...keep holding her hips! Inuyasha keep thrusting harder and harder inside of Kikyo. She laying and Inuyasha is holding Kikyo up, pound inside of Kikyo! Oh God...yes! Kikyo scream. Yes. Kikyo scream. Aaaah! Kikyo yell. Yes...Inuyasha, go faster! Kikyo cry.

Inuyasha thrust a few more times with his cock deep inside Kikyo's vaginal. Inuyasha continue to come inside of Kikyo! Kikyo feel Inuyasha keep going faster and faster inside of her. Kikyo still is laying back with Inuyasha licking her boobs! Inuyasha's mouth over Kikyo's breasts and suck on them. Kikyo sit up on top of Inuyasha while still ridding on him. Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha who continue to thrust inside of her. Kikyo continue to ride Inuyasha who thrust while scream louder.

Inuyasha flip over Kikyo, go down to the bed and get on top as He put his dick Inside her pussy, and star thrust into Kikyo who lay there. Inuyasha thrusting inside Kikyo Pussy while continue fucking her. Inuyasha and Kikyo keep on fucking in the be nonstop. Inuyasha pumping Inside Kikyo's pussy Harder and harder. Yes! Inuyasha keep fucking me don't stop. Said Kikyo. AAAAH! AWW! HAHA! AH! Kikyo scream.

Inuyasha does a few more thrusts while Kikyo has leg up with Inuyasha go farther in as he want more of her and doesn't stop! Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo with him going deeper and the more he does the louder Kikyo scream. Kikyo's leg is still up, feeling Inuyasha going faster and faster with each thrust go in.  
Inuyasha lustfully kisses Kikyo's breasts, pumps harder and harder...Awww! Kikyo cry.

Aaaa...Oh god, yes. Kikyo scream out louder. Ah...yes. yell Kikyo with every thrust go inside her. Inuyasha thrust harder and harder inside of Kikyo. Inuyasha hold Kikyo's leg up while thrusting and doesn't stop but Kikyo doesn't want Inuyasha too.

Inuyasha want more and more of Kikyo and does not want to stop, Kikyo is enjoy this and doesn't want it to end. Inuyasha thrusts some more as Kikyo just lay on in bed smiling while liking this. "You haven't had enough" Kikyo laugh. Inuyasha cannot stop! Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo with her yelling.

Inuyasha keep thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of Kikyo. Inuyasha start coming down inside of Kikyo when Kikyo put both of her legs up in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha come down faster and faster inside Kikyo.  
Inuyasha drive his cock deep inside of Kikyo's pussy with force of him moving farther into her. Inuyasha can't stop coming down and Kikyo want him to keep on! Kikyo does not want Inuyasha to stop...he keep pounding inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha pound with force and speed when Kikyo feeling him drive it all the way down. Inuyasha keep coming harder and harder down deep inside of Kikyo. "Inuyasha coming faster and faster!"

Inuyasha doesn't stop, wanting more of Kikyo, not stopping and continue to rump himself in deep and keep going faster. Inuyasha pump real hard down inside Kikyo so much that she scream louder and louder. Kikyo lays there enjoy Inuyasha just thrusting inside of her. Inuyasha can't get enough of Kikyo and keep coming down faster and faster inside Kikyo. "She feeling his big cock inside of her pussy!" Inuyasha will not stop and both of Kikyo's legs are still up in front of Inuyasha! Inuyasha still is coming down harder and faster inside of Kikyo at the same time! Oh god, yes. yes Inuyasha, don't stop! Aaaa! Kikyo cry loud.

"You want more Inuyasha?" ask Kikyo. "Yeah!" said Inuyasha, keep thrusting into Kikyo. Inuyasha turn Kikyo over and his cock enter deep inside of Kikyo's backside. Inuyasha begin to thrust his cock deep inside of Kikyo's ass! Aaaa! Kikyo scream. Ah...Oh yes, oh...yes, Aww! Kikyo moan and cries. Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo's ass. "Inuyasha move deeper and deeper!" Inuyasha hold Kikyo's hips and thrust at the same time! Inuyasha slamming himself inside of Kikyo's ass with full force behind it. Inuyasha go faster!

Inuyasha keep thrusting inside of Kikyo's ass and go deeper. Inuyasha pound Kikyo harder and harder inside of her ass! Inuyasha is pounding away! Kikyo lays on the bed with Inuyasha on top pumping inside Kikyo's ass. Aaaa! Kikyo scream. Kikyo laugh while Inuyasha kisses her neck and thrusted at the same time. Kikyo let out a little laugh. Inuyasha hold down Kikyo's arms and come down inside of her ass. His cock go down deeper and farther inside and doesn't stop. Inuyasha grab Kikyo's breasts and licks and kisses her ear with lust." I see you haven't had enough of me, Inuyasha! Kikyo laugh. Inuyasha thrusts more as Kikyo enjoy and laugh at the same time. Inuyasha keep coming down faster and faster inside of Kikyo's ass! "That it boy keep on" Said Kikyo, laughing. Inuyasha kisses Kikyo's neck while still going down inside of her ass and grab that ass.

"You really are a bad boy, aren't you?" Laugh Kikyo, Inuyasha go down on her. Inuyasha continue thrusting inside of Kikyo's ass. Inuyasha pump harder and harder inside that ass of Kikyo who smile and laugh. Inuyasha wanting more and doesn't want to stop, not that Kikyo want him to. Inuyasha pound and pound inside of her ass, going deep as he can go." Aaaah! Cry Kikyo. Inuyasha thrust faster and faster until he reach his limit and cum!

Inuyasha turn over and lays on the bed try catch his breath after spend his whole energy fucking Kikyo who just as tired as him.

Kikyo lay on top of Inuyasha in bed. "Man that was great" Said Inuyasha. Kikyo laugh! I see that you enjoy fucking me...Said Kikyo. Heh! "Yeah I did, but what about you Kikyo?" Said Inuyasha. I enjoy you fucking me and I love feel your dick inside me. Said Kikyo. Yeah! I really enjoy doing this with you, Kikyo it was amazing. Said Inuyasha. "Do you want to do it again?" Said Kikyo. "Yeah sure!" Said Inuyasha. That If you still has a enough left to fuck me. Said Kikyo. I can still fuck you! Said Inuyasha. "Really?" ask Kikyo, smile. "Let put that to the test" said Kikyo.

Kikyo get on top of Inuyasha and kissed him while laying on top, hugging her with them kissing, wanting more of Kikyo. Inuyasha lustfully kissed Kikyo's lips after getting on top of her and hasn't had enough yet.

end of Part 6


	7. part 7

3 Days Later on Friday

Inuyasha is up an morning get ready to go to work until Inuyasha hear someone knock at the door. He open it And see that it Miroku. "Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "Miroku what are you doing here?" ask Inuyasha. I here to see how you're doing! Miroku said. Inuyasha

Oh well I am about to go to work I have be there at 8:30 am. Inuyasha said.

Well it 7:24 am so you still have some time! so can we talk? Miroku Said. "I don't have that much time" So we better hurry. Said Inuyasha. I See, "You want to get to work on time" Miroku said.

Yeah! "I already been late once this week" I don't want to be late again. Inuyasha said. I understand, I don't have go to work until 10:00 am. "So I thought I would see you" Miroku said.

"Oh well I'm going head off in a few moments. Inuyasha said. Hm, "I see you that your planning on wear a tie" Miroku said. I thought about wear the tie, "But I decided I don't want to" Said Inuyasha. "Well maybe you should wear the tie " if you want make on time and good impress at your job. Said Miroku. Really? Inuyasha said. Yeah let me put the tie on you." Said Miroku.

"Miroku put Inuyasha tie on him and tie it around his neck" You look petty snap, Inuyasha! Said Miroku. You think so? Inuyasha asked. Yeah My man, "you really look good with that tie on" Miroku said. "Well I got a few mins before I going to go to work" so why don't I fix us some coffee. Inuyasha said. Okay Sure! Miroku said.

Inuyasha's and Miroku's dunk their coffee together as they are talking. So Inuyasha have you met any breautiful women? Miroku asked. What? Said Inuyasha.

"Come on now Inuyasha" You can tell me, if there any new women you met at your job? Miroku said. What are talking about Miroku? Inuyasha asked. Mean have you met any women that your seen at your job? Miroku asked.

When Miroku ask Inuyasha that he start getting Kikyo on his mind. 

_Flashback_

 _"Kikyo take off Her hills and throw them on floor!" Kikyo stand there while Inuyasha lay on the bed with his black trunks on. Kikyo slow remove her bra and take it off, walk over to Inuyasha lying in bed._

 _Inuyasha flip over Kikyo, go down to the bed and get on top as He put his dick Inside her pussy, and star thrust into Kikyo who lay there. Inuyasha thrusting inside Kikyo Pussy while continue fucking her. Inuyasha and Kikyo keep on fucking in the be nonstop. Inuyasha pumping Inside Kikyo's pussy Harder and harder. Yes! Inuyasha keep fucking me don't stop. Said Kikyo. AAAAH! AWW! HAHA! AH! Kikyo scream._

 _Inuyasha does a few more thrusts while Kikyo has leg up with Inuyasha go farther in as he want more of her and doesn't stop! Inuyasha thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo with him going deeper and the more he does the louder Kikyo scream. Kikyo's leg is still up, feeling Inuyasha going faster and faster with each thrust go in._  
 _Inuyasha lustfully kisses Kikyo's breasts, pumps harder and harder...Awww! Kikyo cry._

 _End of Flashback_

Uh, No, of cause not Miroku! Said Inuyasha. "It seem hard for you to answer that" Miroku said. "Only you would ask something like that Miroku" Inuyasha said. "Well I just want to know Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Yeah well anyway I leave now to work" "So I walk you out Miroku!" Said Inuyasha. "Okay I be should be getting going"

I get to be at work around 10:00 am. Said Miroku. "Okay than well come on let go" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku leave together.

At Kikyo's and Naraku's house around 8:30 am

Naraku's put on his sue as Kikyo's brush her hair down. "Kikyo I want you to take care of things while I gone" Said Naraku. How long are you going to be gone? Kikyo asked. "For 3 weeks or a mouth" Said Naraku.

So your gone for a mouth or 3 weeks? Said Kikyo. Yes, "I won't be back until weeks from now" Said Naraku. How long will this business deal take? Kikyo asked. "It most likely take a few weeks until it done" so that why I need you to take care of everything. Said Naraku.

"Find I take of care everything while your gone" Said Kikyo who's stop her brush hair and get up. Good, "I sure you had no problem deal with things" while I away. Said Naraku. No! Said Kikyo. "Good than" Said Naraku.

Naraku's and Kikyo's are Kissing while holding each other in their arms.

"They stop Kissing"

"My plane will be leaving soon" so I have to go. Said Naraku.

Naraku walk away!

* * *

At Work Around 9:22 Pm.

Kagome's see Inuyasha's in the hall way get some water."

"Hey Inuyasha" Yell Kagome."

"Kagome!" Said Inuyasha."

When did you get here Inuyasha? Asked Kagome.

"Around 8:24 am" Said Inuyasha."

"Oh I got here Around 8:00 am" Said Kagome."

"I want to get to work early so I wouldn't be late" Said Inuyasha."

"Well I come to work everyday on time" Said Kagome."

"I always make sure that get here early won't be late" Said Kagome."

So is Kikyo here? Said Inuyasha."

No, Naraku isn't here as well both of them has not show up yet. Said Kagome."

Oh, so uh when will they be here? Said Inuyasha."

I don't know! Said Kagome."

Oh! Said Inuyasha."

Anyway, Inuyasha's why don't we go somewhere and talk? Said Kagome."

"Well I have few mins before I have to get back work" Said Inuyasha."

"So okay I go with you" Said Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome are walking together."

It become 10:15 am Kikyo has already show up!"

Inuyasha's walk over to his office when all sudden Kikyo's come behind him. Kikyo has her hand on Inuyasha shoulder who's turn around and see kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha."

"Kikyo put her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him" "Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lips meet each other making out while no one looking" Inuyasha and Kikyo keep kissing each other with a passion. Inuyasha stop!"

Kikyo when did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came here just a While ago" Kikyo answer.

Kikyo's kissed Inuyasha's again as their lips meet together once again." Kikyo break the kiss!"

"Come with me before someone see us" Said Kikyo."

"Kikyo take Inuyasha away somewhere, where nobody is at" Kikyo and Inuyasha go into the stoage room alone together. "Kikyo shut the door and lock it" Kikyo's Kissed Inuyasha's who's whip his arms around her kissing her back. "Inuyasha's press Kikyo's against the door while kissing Her lips" Inuyasha's Hand go under Kikyo paints between her legs!"

Inuyasha put finger deep inside Kikyo's pussy as he unbutton her shirt down. Inuyasha's kissed Kikyo breasts all the way down between legs. "Inuyasha pull off Kikyo paints, star kissed her pussy and lick it." Kikyo has one leg up," "While Inuyasha is sucking Kikyo pussy who's enjoy it"

"Kikyo laugh!" Inuyasha is licking her pussy as Kikyo smile, he come up an kiss Kikyo lips. "Kikyo's push Inuyasha's back against a table while kissing His lips" Kikyo's unbull his belt and zip his pants!" Kikyo take down Inuyasha pants and his boxer." "Kikyo begin sucking Inuyasha dick who's lay back the table"

"Kikyo give Inuyasha's blow job" Inuyasha feel Kikyo mouth sucking His dick as She continue give him head. Inuyasha dick become real hard," Kikyo give Inuyasha the best blow job ever had in his life. He Pull Kikyo up by the head, And kissed her as Inuyasha take Kikyo shirt off.

Inuyasha stick his hard dick go deep inside Kikyo pussy!" Inuyasha Pick Kikyo's up by both legs, and run with Kikyo, and press her against something. Kikyo legs are hook around Inuyasha waist as he thrust into her!" "Inuyasha keep going inside Kikyo"

Inuyasha pump into Kikyo faster and faster!" Kikyo hold onto Inuyasha, who's thrusted harder and harder deep in Kikyo pussy. Inuyasha keep going," Kikyo enjoy feeling Inuyasha going inside of her.

Kikyo smile!

AAAH!" screaming Kikyo.

Yess! Kikyo cry while, Inuyasha hold Kikyo's up by her legs, and thrusted into Kikyo. Inuyasha keep on pumping!" Inuyasha going faster!" Inuyasha's keep fucking Kikyo's real good..." "Kikyo hold onto Inuyasha who's continue thrusting" Inuyasha kiss Kikyo on her lips, who's hold on while their lips become tangel together. Inuyasha and Kikyo lips are still meeting with each other. They stop kissing!" Inuyasha thrust more and more," He doesn't stop!"

Haha! Kikyo laughing. Kikyo slap Inuyasha ass, while he still going inside Kikyo. "Over and over" Inuyasha's kissed Kikyo's neck as her arms are whip around him tight. Inuyasha lustfully kissed Kikyo who's kissing him with a burn passon. Inuyasha and Kikyo cannot control their lust for each other. They continue engaged in heated a kiss between the two. Kikyo break the kiss! Inuyasha take Kikyo and put her on the table, and keep thrusted inside Kikyo pussy. Inuyasha take Kikyo bow, out of her hair. Kikyo hair go down as Inuyasha remove her top off!" Kikyo come down off the table and turn around and ben over!"

Inuyasha put his dick deep inside Kikyo ass. Inuyasha begin thrust inside Kikyo ass with his hands on her waist!" Inuyasha Thrust more and more inside Kikyo ass who's hands are on the table.

Yes! Kikyo cried out, Inuyasha pound into Kikyo ass faster and faster!" Inuyasha keep bucking harder into Kikyo ass again and again..." "Inuyasha smack Kikyo ass real hard" Kikyo laugh! Inuyasha keep going Inside Kikyo ass!"

Inuyasha continue Thrust more and more deeper inside Kikyo ass. Inuyasha go faster as Kikyo is screaming louder. "Inuyasha speed up and go real fast!"

Inuyasha go deeper Into Kikyo ass harder and faster..." Inuyasha Keep ramp into Kikyo ass more and more!" Inuyasha pound that ass real good."

Inuyasha thrusting faster and faster deep within Kikyo ass!" Inuyasha drive himself even faster inside Kikyo ass more and more. Awww! scream Kikyo, Inuyasha cum inside Kikyo ass as he stop..."

A few mins later! Inuyasha and Kikyo are Kissing lustfully, cannot keep their lips off each other while on the table."

Inuyasha and Kikyo stop!"

You sure were work up today." Said Kikyo, They're holding each other. "Well I want to this all day" Said Inuyasha. I see You been wanted to fuck me all day." Said Kikyo, smiling at Inuyasha who's replied." Yeah! I been thinking about you all day..." "I can see that" Kikyo replied. Well I have some good news, Naraku is out town away on business. Said Kikyo.

So Naraku gone? Said Inuyasha." Yes, He be gone for 3 weeks or a mouth. Kikyo Tell Inuyasha." Than that mean me and you more time together!" Inuyasha replied.

Yes! Said Kikyo. So what do you want to do? Asked Inuyasha." I want you to come to my house with me night. answer Kikyo. We all night together seem how Naraku away!" Said Kikyo. Okay than so what time do you want leave? Asked Inuyasha."

I won't be leaving until late because I'm running the nightshift. Said Kikyo. So what be the best time? Ask Inuyasha." We will leave around 10:40 pm. Kikyo answer.

That good because there is still a lots of work I have not finish yet. Said Inuyasha. Good, once you finish up meet in my office alone at 10:40 pm. Said Kikyo. Okay! Inuyaha Replied. We should be leaving now. Kikyo replied..."

Inuyasha pull up his pants and zip them up as he bull his belt up. Kikyo has her paints on and about to bra back until Inuyasha come over and stop her." "Here let me do for you" Said Inuyasha who's Put Kikyo bra on her while feeling on her breasts.

Aren't you a bad boy? Said Kikyo with a smile, turn around and Kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss with their arms whip tightly around each other!"

Kikyo pull away!"

"Come on let leave" Said Kikyo."

Inuyasha and Kikyo come out of The storage room and shut the door. Kikyo has her shirt on fully button with her bow in her hair.

Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss again while holding each other. Inuyasha and Kikyo keep making out!" Kikyo stop!" "I can't wait to fuck you night" Said Inuyasha." Nether can I..." Said Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo walk away.

Next is part 7


	8. part 8

At 7:59 pm.

"Thank Kagome!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome give Inuyasha some papers he been waiting for all day. Well I going to be leaving now. Said Kagome. Your Leaving? Ask Inuyasha. Yeah! Answer Kagome. But you say that you normally leave at 9:30 pm.

Said Inuyasha. "I know but me and my boyfriend's Hojo are going out To night" Said Kagome. "Oh, So your leaving early than" Said Inuyasha. Yes, I am leaving right now. Said Kagome. I already check it out with Kikyo and she told me it was ok. Said Kagome. "Okay well I see you on Monday than" Said Inuyasha. "Ok I see you Inuyasha!" Said Kagome.

Kagome leave!" Inuyasha Continue working until 10:26 pm. Inuyasha finished up all of his work! Inuyasha decided to go see Kikyo! Now That I got everything done, I should go and see Kikyo! Said Inuyasha who's leave The Office. Kikyo's is talk with someone over the phone! "That Will be all I need" Said Kikyo. Thank you! Said Kikyo, Hang up the phone. Inuyasha come in and Kikyo see him!

"Inuyasha!" Said Kikyo, walk over to Inuyasha who's shut the door. Inuyasha walk up to Kikyo and Kissed her. They kiss! Inuyasha and Kikyo keep kissing, their arms whip around each other. They both stop!"

Inuyasha why are you here? Ask Kikyo, kissed Her Once again! "Come in here to see you" Said Inuyasha while continue To kiss Kikyo. You were meet me at 10:40 pm! Said Kikyo, still Kissing Inuyasha. I couldn't Wait anymore! Said Inuyasha. They keep Kissing! You sure are impatient. Said Kikyo, smile. Beside I finish up everything! Said Inuyasha. I see. Said Kikyo.

You poor thing I must have kept you waiting! Said Kikyo while continue kissing. "Yeah" Said Inuyasha, Kissed Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo continue making out... "I See that You want me bad" Said Kikyo. "Yeah Let do it now" Said Inuyasha, He kisses Kikyo push her against the desk. If we do this right now, you won't see what I have surprise for you. Said Kikyo, laughing while kissing Inuyasha.

You have a surprise for me? Ask Inuyasha. Yes but you have to wait until we get to my house. Said Kikyo, hold one leg as they're kissing. I can't wait any longer! Said Inuyasha who keep kissing Kikyo passionately. "Well I guess leave now" Said Kikyo, pull away from Kissing Inuyasha. "We so can leave now" Said Inuyasha. I told someone I was leaving bit early. Said Kikyo who's look at Inuyasha. "Okay than let go" Said Inuyasha, kissed Kikyo again who kiss him back. The two continue kissing!

They stop! "Come on let leave Inuyasha" Said Kikyo, they both leave together! Half a hour later around 11:15 pm Inuyasha and Kikyo both arrive at her House. "They walking in the door and shut it" Inuyasha kisses Kikyo and remove her rubber ben out of her hair.

Inuyasha press Kikyo against The wall while kissing her! Inuyasha hold Kikyo arms up against the wall as they keep kissing! Inuyasha kissed Kikyo neck not able to control himself or his desire to fuck Kikyo. "You been waiting long, having you?" Said Kikyo, being kiss on her neck by Inuyasha. I been waiting all day. Said Inuyasha. "To fuck you" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo still continue kissing each other.

"So what is this surprise have for me?" Said Inuyasha.

"You have to come up to my room to see" Said Kikyo, Inuyasha break the kiss. "Okay than take me up there" Said Inuyasha. "Okay than" Said Kikyo, grading his hands and walking him up the stairs with her. Kikyo take Inuyasha Into her bedroom where they been before! Kikyo shut the door. Inuyasha turn Kikyo around and Kissed her.

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's Kiss lustfully with their arms holding each other! Inuyasha unbutton Kikyo shirt and feel on her breasts with his hands, take her shirt off. Inuyasha put one hand between Kikyo legs..." He put his finger deep inside her pussy!

Kikyo pushed Inuyasha back against the wall unzip Pants, Unbuckle his belt and bring his pants! Kikyo pull down His boxers and give a blow job!" Kikyo suck Inuyasha dick who's feeling her giving him head. Inuyasha feel Kikyo mouth sucking his cocky hard..."

Inuyasha pull Kikyo head up and Kissed her! Inuyasha pick Kikyo up by one leg and run, putting her on the dresser! Inuyasha pull Kikyo off skirt and kissed her. Kikyo remove Inuyasha tie and Unbutton his shirt, taking it off than he take Kikyo and put her down on the bed.

Inuyasha remove Kikyo bra and star Kissing her breasts. Inuyasha's lick Kikyo's breasts, sucking on them with his mouth. Kikyo grad Inuyasha head and pull him into a kiss! Kikyo get on top and pin Inuyasha down to the bed.

All of sudden Kikyo take out handcuffs, handcuff Inuyasha to the bed. Inuyasha is shock..." What The? Said Inuyasha. Kikyo put her finger on Inuyasha lips and smile! I told you I have a surprise for you. Said Kikyo, smile as her finger come a cross his chest all way down between his legs.

"Now be quite and just lay there" Said Kikyo. "And enjoy the ride" Said Kikyo. Kikyo suck on Inuyasha dick who's just lay there! "Kikyo give Inuyasha head" Kikyo blow job Inuyasha who's still is handcuff to the bed. Inuyasha cocky star get harder and bigger. Kikyo continue Sucking Inuyasha dick but stop!"

Kikyo stand up and pull off her paints! Inuyasha dick go deep inside Kikyo pussy as Kikyo sit down on his cocky. Kikyo ride on top of Inuyasha, laying there handcuff to the bed. Kikyo is riding his cocky! Inuyasha lay there on the bed handcuff, Kikyo Keep coming with his cocky inside her.

HAAAH! Yell Inuyasha. Kikyo continue ride Inuyasha cocky Inside her pussy. Kikyo hand holding his neck pinned him down. Do you like this? huh? Ask Kikyo, keep riding on top of Inuyasha.

You like Inuyasha? Don't You? Said Kikyo, keep coming down on him. You want more? Huh Inuyasha? ask Kikyo. How this does feel? Ask Kikyo.

How does feel Fucking The boss wife? Ask Kikyo..." Do You like Fucking your boss Wife in his house? Ask Kikyo who's Riding On top! It feel good Inuyasha!? Does it? Ask Kikyo, Keep coming down on Inuyasha with his cocky inside her pussy.

Inuyasha eyes are close as he lay there handcuff to The bed. You like this Inuyasha..." Don't you? Said Kikyo, continue riding on top of Inuyasha. Kikyo hands are on his chest pinned him down!

Do you Love fucking another man wife? Ask Kikyo. Do You Love fucking me in my husband in bed? Ask Kikyo, continue riding his cocky. How does feel fucking me while my husband away? Huh? Ask Kikyo, putting her finger on his lips. Are you enjoy fucking me? Ask Kikyo. Yes, Said Inuyasha, Handcuff to the bed laying there with Kikyo riding on top. Kikyo coming down on Inuyasha who's still handcuff to the bed. Inuyasha, laying on the bed while Kikyo Keep Riding his cocky! Kikyo ride Inuyasha Faster and faster!

HAAHA! Yell Inuyasha.

Kikyo go even faster!

Kikyo stay on top Riding Inuyasha!

AAAAH! Sceram Kikyo, Riding Inuyasha who lay on the bed handcuff, Feeling on her on top. AAaah! Cry Kikyo. Inuyasha feel Kikyo riding with cocky inside her pussy!

Ughh! Yell Inuyasha, handcuff to The bed. Kikyo keep ride on Inuyasha cocky, going Faster and faster..." Kikyo keep coming down with Inuyasha dick inside her pussy! Inuyasha lay there feeling inside Kikyo pussy!

Aaaaa! Sceram Kikyo, Continued to go faster and faster. Inuyasha is laying on the bed handcuff with his Lay arm up cross the bed! Aaaaah! Cry Kikyo, stopping as Inuyasha cum! Kikyo come down on top of Inuyasha.

moments afterward Inuyasha and Kikyo are laying on the bed with his arm around her. Wow "That was great" Said Inuyasha. "Yes it was" Said Kikyo.

That was even better than the first time. Said Inuyasha. "The first time?" "What about the second time?" Said Kikyo. Oh! You mean when we were fucking on your desk. Said Inuyasha. Yes, when you came into my office and we end up fucking. Said Kikyo. Yeah I remember. Said Inuyasha.

You came into my office, me and you have sex on my desk with the door. Said Kikyo. "Yeah we were going at it in your office at nonstop" Said Inuyasha. "That what we been doing the whole week" Said Kikyo, smile.

When we first met in the supermarket than we come here. Said Inuyasha.

Funny that when we first met we came back here and just did it. Said Inuyasha. "You don't think that was coincidence?" "Do you?" Ask Kikyo.

"Huh?" Said Inuyasha. "Didn't you find it strange how ask you to come back to my house" Said Kikyo. "I did that to get you here" Said Kikyo, laughing.

"You mean...? Said Inuyasha. When I ask you to carry my begs in the house it was a excuses. Said Kikyo, a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute" You ask me to come back here with you, so you could seduces me. Said Inuyasha. "Wasn't it obvious" Said Kikyo. Didn't you notice how I was coming onto you? Ask Kikyo.

"The way I ask you come up to my bedroom" Said Kikyo. "And how I ask you to rub my feet and shoulders" Said Kikyo, smiling. "And How I fall into your arms" Said Kikyo. You did all just get me to come back to your house. Said Inuyasha. Of cause beside I saw the way you look at me. Said Kikyo.

"I knew you were attractive to me" Said Kikyo.

"I could bring you back to the house with me" Said Kikyo.

"So you wanted get me back here alone with you" Said Inuyasha, looking at Kikyo. I knew you wanted me so made it easy for you! Said Kikyo. Beside your handsome! Said Kikyo, smile. "So why wouldn't I try to seduces you?" Ask Kikyo.

"Oh Really?" Said Inuyasha.

"So You wanted me?" Ask Inuyasha. Of Cause I did. Said Kikyo, smile! Inuyasha turn to Kikyo and asked her a question! Hey Kikyo there something I want ask you! Said Inuyasha. What is it? Ask Kikyo. What The nightshift for? Ask Inuyasha. he Nightshift? Said Kikyo. I was wonder What it for? Said Inuyasha.

You Wanted Know about the nightshift? Ask Kikyo. Yeah! Answer Inuyasha. "The Nightshift for trucks Of shift meant that sell" Said Kikyo. So we can sell products in boxes sent in trucks! Said Kikyo. Where are the boxes sent? Ask Inuyasha. To a warehouse far away! Answer Kikyo. What are in the boxes? Ask Inuyasha.

I don't Know! Answer Kikyo.

That all I know, Naraku didn't tell me anymore than that! Said Kikyo. To tell you the truth I don't really know what the nightshirt for. Said Kikyo, laying next to Inuyasha on the bed. Doesn't Naraku tell things like this? Ask Inuyasha. No, Naraku doesn't tell things like that..." Said Kikyo.

Naraku keep a lots things from me. Said Kikyo. So you mean He keep secrets from you? Said Inuyasha. Yes there are lots of things he keep hidden. Said Kikyo. For one reason or another! Said Kikyo. "Does have anything do with business?" Ask Inuyasha.

Yes something like that but it bit more complex than that. Said Kikyo. How so?" Ask Inuyasha. I can't explain beside even I don't know anymore than what I told you. Said Kikyo. Oh! Said Inuyasha. Anyway I don't to talk about business anymore! Said Kikyo, smile.

That why I am here with you. Said Kikyo. Well if you feel like we star fucking again! Said Inuyasha. Oh really I thought you were done! Said Kikyo, Laughing. I can still go beside I am not done yet! Said Inuyasha, Kissed Kikyo.

Inuyasha get on top, Pin Down Kikyo on the bed as she lay there. I see you still lot in you after all. Said Kikyo. Inuyasha go down between Kikyo legs, Star licking with his mouth!

"What are you doing?" Ask Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha licking her pussy. Inuyasha continue licking Kikyo pussy with his mouth sucking. Inuyasha kisses inside Kikyo pussy right between her legs. Kikyo feel Inuyasha eating her pussy up while she lay there. You know your really not giving me a chance. Said Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha licking her pussy.

Kikyo Enjoy Feeling Inuyasha Lips press against Her pussy. As Kikyo laying there, Feeling Inuyasha mouth between her legs. Kikyo laugh! Your be very bad Inuyasha! Said Kikyo, she feel Inuyasha mouth over her pussy.

I told you that wasn't done. Said Inuyasha. I see. Said Kikyo. Inuyasha pull away and move inside Kikyo between her legs and begin thrusting into her. Inuyasha keep moving inside Kikyo who feel him coming inside her. Inuyasha pound Kikyo between her legs. Inuyasha keep going Into Kikyo more and more as she feel him coming inside her.

Kikyo laugh! I see you still have a lots more left in you after all. Said Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha going inside of her. What I tell you? Said Inuyasha, continue to moving inside of Kikyo who legs ben a cross his waist. Inuyasha continue going inside Kikyo! Kikyo get on top of Inuyasha. "Now let see if keep this up" Said Kikyo, on top riding Inuyasha cocky. "Inuyasha and Kikyo keep doing it in bed"

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo continue having sex for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Next day It 10:31 am in the morning Inuyasha spend the night over Kikyo house. Inuyasha is about to leave as Kikyo walk to the door. Before Inuyasha can leave Kikyo and him kiss at the door. Inuyasha and Kikyo lips are lock together while making out. They're still kissing!

You should leave now Inuyasha. Said Kikyo, pull away from Inuyasha. Yeah! I see you later Kikyo. Said Inuyasha. I can't wait to see you again! Said Kikyo, Inuyasha leave out the door and shut it. Inuyasha leave with his shirt unbutton and hold his tie in one hand walking to his car. Inuyasha get in The car and drive away leaving.

On Sunday Inuyasha is over at Koga and Ayame new house with his friends for a cook out. It 5:20 pm everyone is about to leave the cook out now.

Well the cook over so we should leave! Said Miroku. This was fun we should do this again..." Said Ayame. Yes I agree with you we should do this again!" Said Sango. Well I guess we be seen you. Said Koga. "Okay I see yay" Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha is about to leave when all sudden his cell phone ringing. "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha what the matter? Ask Sango. It my cell phone! Said Inuyasha. Someone calling you? Ask Miroku. Yeah! Said Inuyasha. Could you guys just wait for a min? Ask Inuyasha. "Well we be outside" Said Ayame. "Okay it only take a sec" Said Inuyasha. Everyone go outside while Inuyasha answer his cell. Hello who is this? Ask Inuyasha.

It me Inuyasha. Said Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha I want you to come over now. Said Kikyo. You want me to come over right now. Said Inuyasha. Yes. Answer Kikyo. "How long will it take?" Ask Kikyo. "Well shouldn't take me that long" Said Inuyasha. Good than come over right now. Said Kikyo.

The door will be unlock when you get here. Said Kikyo. Okay I am on my way!" Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his cell phone away! Inuyasha go outside where everyone else is.

So who were you talk to? Ask Miroku.

Oh it was just somebody who call the wrong number! Said Inuyasha. Oh well we were about to leave. Said Sango. "Yes we be leave now" Said Miroku. "Yeah I going too" Said Inuyasha. Well great have you guys over! Said Koga. "We see you all" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha arrive at Kikyo's house and come out of his car and go to the door and go inside the house a he shut the door behind him. "Kikyo!" He see Kikyo standing on top of the steps," having nothing but A rough and a black bra and Black paint on. Inuyash jaw drop!" Kikyo come down the stairs, toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I been waiting for you" Said Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss passionately.

"Come with me" Said Kikyo, breaking the kiss and take Inuyasha by his hands up stairs to her bedroom.

The end of part 8


	9. part 9

Affairs of the hearts part 9

* * *

All of Inuyasha clothes are on the floor along with Kikyo rough and Bra and paints."

AAAHH! Yell Kikyo, lying on the bed with her Legs up in front of Inuyasha, standing up thrusting inside her. Inuyasha keep moving Inside Kikyo. YESSS! Scream Kikyo. Inuyasha continue Going inside Kikyo Faster and faster," Inuyasha keep pounding Kikyo between her legs Harder and harder. Inuyasha thrust deeper and deeper while Kikyo lay feeling Inuyasha going inside Kikyo. Kikyo feel Inuyasha going through Her more and more as he holding her legs in his arms. Inuyasha Keep moving inside Kikyo again and again. Aaaah! Scream Kikyo.

Inuyasha keep thrust more and more inside Kikyo, Lying on the bed. Inuyasha ben down on top of Kikyo, holding her legs while coming down Inside Kikyo. Inuyasha thrusting More and more! Inuyasha pump Faster and faster inside Kikyo. Inuyasha go down deeper and deeper inside Kikyo. Kikyo lay there with her legs up in front of Inuyasha, coming down inside her. Yes Inuyasha. Yell Kikyo. Fuck Me harder! Said Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha force himself inside her. Yes Inuyasha, keep fucking me. Said Kikyo. You like this Kikyo? Ask Inuyasha. Huh? Ask Inuyasha. Yes, don't stop fucking me. Answer Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both are sweating from fucking each other brains out.

Inuyasha continue Thrusting Harder and harder inside Kikyo who lays on the bed. Inuyasha driving his hard dick through Kikyo pussy. Inuyasha rump it down inside of there! Kikyo feel Inuyasha keep pounding Inside her pussy as she scream. AAAH! Yell Kikyo. Do you like me fucking you? Huh, Kikyo? Said Inuyasha. Yes, oh yes Inuyasha. Answer Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha coming down inside her. Inuyasha still is thrusting faster and faster Inside Kikyo. Aaaahh! Scream Kikyo.

Inuyasha cum!

Inuyasha stop and lay on the bed next to Kikyo..." Inuyasha take a moments to catch his breath after Fucking Kikyo. Kikyo lays on top of Inuyasha and kiss him! Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!

Around 7:30 pm Inuyasha in the swimming pool waiting for Kikyo. Kikyo Come out wear a rough with two glass of wine in her hands for her and Inuyasha. You Bring us Drinks! Said Inuyasha. I got us some wine relax both of us. Said Kikyo.

Kikyo get into the pool. Here! Said Kikyo, giving Inuyasha his drink..."

Inuyasha and Kikyo are both in the pool together. They're both holding their drinks in their hands!"

"Here a toast Inuyasha" Said Kikyo.

"Okay Toast" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kikyo toast each other and drink their wine together in the pool. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss, putting down their Glasses of wine. Inuyasha press Kikyo up against the wall and move inside of her.

Inuyasha thrust Inside Kikyo, Thrust and Thrust inside of Kikyo Harder and Harder!" Inuyasha force himself inside of Kikyo!" Inuyasha pump Faster!" Kikyo hold onto Inuyasha who keep thrusts inside of Kikyo.

Kikyo Feel Inuyasha Thrusting into her again and again!" The water Spanish with Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking in The Swing Pool. Inuyasha thrusts Harder and Harder Inside Kikyo, feeling him coming hard. AAAAHH! Scream Kikyo. Inuyasha go faster. Inuyasha Keep going faster and faster!" "BIG SPANISH"

Kikyo lays back as Inuyasha keep pound Kikyo between her legs. "Inuyasha keep going inside Kikyo" Kikyo just lay there feeling Inuyasha pump inside Her. Kikyo laying back with water all over her breasts and body. Inuyasha's mouth suck Kikyo's breasts, kissing them. Inuyasha Thrusting inside Kikyo harder and harder. Kikyo Feel Inuyasha thrusting inside of her with Kikyo eyes close. "The water keep Spanish in the pool" "Inuyasha and Kikyo keep fucking!"

 _Aaahh!_ _Scream Kikyo_ ,.

Inuyasha and Kikyo go back inside the living room together. Inuyasha come up from behind Kikyo, holding her. Inuyasha kisses Kikyo neck who enjoy it. "Kikyo feel Inuyasha hands on her breasts" Kikyo laugh! "I see you want some more of me" Said Kikyo. "I am not done yet" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Remove Kikyo Rogue, Kissed Kikyo and Hugging each other. Inuyasha and Kikyo are making out..." "Kikyo get down on her knees and give blow job" Inuyasha feel Kikyo Sucking on his hard cock..."

"Kikyo stop"

Inuyasha pull Kikyo up and kisses her.

Inuyasha lift Kikyo up by both legs and take he a cross the living room. "Inuyasha Press Kikyo against The wall" Inuyasha hold Kikyo up and go inside of her. Kikyo is press the against The wall and Feel Inuyasha thrusting inside Kikyo. Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts inside Kikyo, Harder and harder!" Kikyo feel Inuyasha big hard dick inside fucking Kikyo." Inuyasha holding Kikyo's Legs up as He keep thrusting inside of Her!"

Inuyasha keep thrusting faster and faster inside Kikyo."

AAAAH! Yell Kikyo.

"YES INUYASHA, FUCK ME" scream Kikyo.

"FUCK ME, INUYASHA" Kikyo cry.

"FUCK ME HARDER INUYASHA" Yell Kikyo.

"YES THAT IT INUYASHA, FUCK ME" Kikyo yelling.

"You want me to keep fucking you like this?" Ask Inuyasha.

"YES INUYASHA, KEEP FUCKING ME" Kikyo cry out.

 _YES, INUYASHA FUCK ME, WITH YOUR BIG HARD DICK!_ Kikyo screaming, Inuyasha continue thrusting inside Kikyo.

Kikyo is press against the wall Feeling Inuyasha's hard dick inside her. "Kikyo hold onto Inuyasha" "Inuyasha is still holding Kikyo against the wall" Inuyasha pump Inside Kikyo with his big hard cock..." Inuyasha keep Pumping again and again Inside Kikyo." Kikyo feel Inuyasha pounding with his hard dick inside her pussy. "YES INUYASHA, GIVE ME MORE" YELL KIKYO. YOU WANT MORE? HUH KIKYO? YELL INUYASHA. YES. YELL KIKYO.

Inuyasha pick Kikyo up by one leg and flop over and put her on the floor. Inuyasha continue thrusting harder and harder inside Kikyo. "Kikyo hold Inuyasha in her arms as he keep fucking Kikyo" Inuyasha is still rump his hard cock inside Kikyo. Inuyasha Continue banging Kikyo on the floor! Kikyo feel Inuyasha coming down inside of her. Inuyasha keep going faster and faster inside Kikyo, feeling on his body as they keep having sex on the floor.

Kikyo feel Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts inside of her. "Inuyasha is coming inside Kikyo!" "Aaaah" Yell Kikyo as her fingers nails come down cross Inuyasha back. "Inuyasha Go Fast"

Kikyo get on top of Inuyasha who lays on the floor and sit up on

"Kikyo ride Inuyasha"

Kikyo feel Inuyasha cock inside of her while riding Him. "Inuyasha is feeling Kikyo breasts with his hands" Kikyo touch Inuyasha chest riding on top as he lying on the floor feeling on Kikyo's sexy body as his eyes are close. Kikyo slumping on Inuyasha

 _DO YOU LIKE THIS, INUYASHA?_ Yell Kikyo.

"OH HELL YEAH" Yell Inuyasha.

YOU WANT MORE INUYASHA, HUH? Yell Kikyo.

YOU WANT MORE RIGHT, INUYASHA? Yell Kikyo.

"OH GOD, YES" Yells Inuyasha.

 _"YES, KIKYO"_ Yells Inuyasha.

 _"DO YOU WANT ME INUYASHA, HUH?"_ Yells Kikyo.

"YES KIKYO, I WANT YOU BAD" Yells Inuyasha.

You must want me real bad, don't You Inuyasha? Said Kikyo.

Yes. Said Inuyasha.

 _"Aaaah"_ _Yell Kikyo._

Inuyasha and Kikyo keep doing it on the floor. "Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss" Inuyasha sit up, turn Kikyo around and fuck her doggy styles real good.  
Inuyasha thrust faster and faster into Kikyo's ass with her hands on the floor. Inuyasha's hands are around Kikyo's hips and keep popping Kikyo ass over and over again.

 _"AAAAH"_ yells Kikyo holding the floor.

 _"OH GOD!"_ screams Kikyo.

 _YES._ yells Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha big hard dick inside her ass.

 _"AAAAH"_ yells Kikyo.

YYESS! Kikyo screams out as Inuyasha keep nailing Kikyo inside her ass.

"Aaahh" yells Kikyo.

"OH FUCK YES" yells Kikyo. 

Fuck me harder...harder...harder. Kikyo cry.

"OH GGODD, YESSS" screams out Kikyo, Inuyasha keep banging her.

Inuyasha continue nailing Kikyo ass faster and faster, Kikyo feel him keep moving inside of her ass. Inuyasha give more and more to Kikyo!" Inuyasha give Kikyo even more as she enjoy this. Kikyo smile! Inuyasha pump Kikyo in the ass, go Faster. Inuyasha doesn't stop!" Kikyo laugh! Inuyasha rump his dick faster and faster inside of Kikyo ass. Inuyasha keep driving himself inside of Kikyo ass! Inuyasha smile. "Inuyasha go harder and harder inside Kikyo ass" Inuyasha keep coming faster and faster inside of Kikyo ass, eyes close feeling him hammer her.

"Inuyasha Cum!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo stop and look back at each other. Inuyasha collapsed next to Kikyo both of them are out of breath after having nonstop sex. Kikyo and Inuyasha are tired and sweating as they lying on the floor.

 **Wednesday at 3:50 pm**

Inuyasha is at work walking in the hall and run into Kagome. "Kagome!" Said Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha! Said Kagome. So you where going? Ask Inuyasha. "Well I'm leaving here" Answer Kagome. I don't know if you hear but let everyone leave here around five. Said Kagome. Yeah I hear! Said Inuyasha. I ask Kikyo if I could leave early before five and she said yes. Said Kagome.

"So your leaving" Said Inuyasha. Yes, I am! Said Kagome. Well I guess I see you tomorrow! Said Inuyasha. I see Inuyasha tomorrow! Said Kagome. Okay, see you Kagome! Said Inuyasha. Kagome walk away.

 **5:20 PM**

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are Kissing inside her office!" Theirs lips stay lock together as Inuyasha and Kikyo cannot keep theirs hands off each other. "Inuyasha keep kissing Kikyo's lips"

"Inuyasha I want you to fuck me!" Kikyo tells Inuyasha while they kiss. Kikyo star unzip his pants and unbuckle his belt. Kikyo, wait! Inuyasha tell Kikyo. "Why don't we do this at my place?" Kikyo stop!" "You want do this at your house?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha. Yes, Let go to my house!" Inuyasha answer Kikyo. "Why?" ask Kikyo. Because we never done at my Place, Beside There no one there! Inuyasha Say. "So let go to my house!" Inuyasha tell Her. Find than, We go to your place!" Kikyo agree. Okay let go now!" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kikyo leave together!"

 **6:00 PM**

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrive at Inuyasha's house!" They go inside his house and close the door. "Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!" Inuyasha press Kikyo against the wall as his lips are press hers. Inuyasha slide his hand down Kikyo's paints." Inuyasha feel between Kikyo's legs, rubbing her pussy with his fingers. Inuyasha and Kikyo continue kissing!" "Kikyo's touch Inuyasha's balls and feel just hard he is"

"Is this what you want?" Ask Inuyasha. Yes, I want you to fuck me!" Answer Kikyo. Now!" Kikyo say. "I want to fuck you right now!" Said Inuyasha. "I see!" Kikyo say back to him. "We're here all alone!" Inuyasha comments. See you're just as hard as ever! Kikyo laugh!" "Yeah!" "Come on!" Let go up stairs to my room! Inuyasha tells Kikyo.

"They go up stairs and go in Inuyasha's room" Inuyasha kissed Kikyo once again! The two kiss..." "Kikyo remove his belt and unbutton his pants" "Inuyasha unbutton Kikyo's black shirt and star feeling on her breasts" Inuyasha Kisses Kikyo's breasts all the way down to her belly between her legs. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's lips as she remove his tie and unbutton his shirt and take it off.

Kikyo shove Inuyasha on his bed with her heel that come off." Inuyasha lying on the bed while Kikyo take her shirt and drop her skirt!" "Kikyo throw her other heel off" Kikyo walk up to the bed where Inuyasha laying with her garters on. "Kikyo remove her bra!" "Kikyo get on top of Inuyasha who sitting up!" "Inuyasha kisses Kikyo boobs" Kikyo feel Inuyasha's mouth sucking on her Breasts who devour Kikyo's boobs. "Inuyasha continue sucking on Kikyo tits!"

"Inuyasha is push down to bed by Kikyo!" Kikyo kissed Inuyasha whose Get on top of her and star kissing Kikyo's neck. Inuyasha kisses Kikyo from her neck all the way down to her body and down between her legs. "Inuyasha pull Kikyo's paints off!" Inuyasha being sucking his mouth on Kikyo between her legs!"

Inuyasha eat up Kikyo's pussy with his mouth! Kikyo feel Inuyasha licking her pussy as she lying on the bed..." Inuyasha pull away! Inuyasha move up toward Kikyo to kiss her as she pull his pants off. "Inuyasha pull his boxers off!" Kikyo get on top," pushing down Inuyasha on the bed.

Kikyo suck on Inuyasha big hard cock in her mouth as she just sucking on it. Kikyo suck Inuyasha's dick with her mouth! Kikyo keep suck on that cock of Inuyasha..." Inuyasha feel his dick inside of Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo stop!" Kikyo sit down on Inuyasha's cock that go inside of her.

Kikyo ride Inuyasha as he lays there on the bed looking up at her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha call out!

"You like Inuyasha?" Kikyo continue riding on top!

"Yeah!" Inuyasha answer.

"Don't stop!" Inuyasha tell Kikyo.

"Inuyasha do you want more?" ask Kikyo.

"Fuck yeah!" Inuyasha say.

"Yeah!" Hell yeah! Inuyasha tell Kikyo.

"You like this Inuyasha?" "Don't you?" Kikyo smile at Inuyasha.

Yeah! "Of cause I do" Inuyasha look at Kikyo.

Inuyasha's hands touch Kikyo's breasts feeling on them! "Yeah!" Say Inuyasha. Kikyo ride his dick inside of her pussy as Inuyasha lay there. Kikyo held down Inuyasha hands to the bed! Kikyo ride Inuyasha while hold his arms down to bed. Inuyasha feel his cock inside of Kikyo who held her head up as she was riding. Inuyasha feel on Kikyo's ass with his hands! Inuyasha sit up as Kikyo's is riding that dick of his... Inuyasha flop Kikyo over down on top of the bed.

Inuyasha is on top thrusts inside of Kikyo's pussy again and again! Inuyasha thrusts faster and faster inside of Kikyo on the bed moving into her. Kikyo feeling Inuyasha pumping his dick inside her pussy. Inuyasha pound harder and harder into Kikyo! Inuyasha drive himself deeper and deeper inside of Kikyo and continue going through her. Aaaah! Crying Kikyo. Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts his dick deep inside of Kikyo whose scream out! Inuyasha coming down inside of Kikyo's pussy! Yes, Inuyasha! Say Kikyo. "Fuck me harder Inuyasha!" Kikyo cry while feeling Inuyasha fucking her.

Kikyo feel Inuyasha's dick grow larder and harder inside her pussy. Inuyasha pump and pump with full speed inside of Kikyo. Inuyasha keep moving! Inuyasha go faster! Kikyo feel Inuyasha pumping inside of her pussy..." Kikyo's leg come up in front of Inuyasha who continue thrusting inside of her. Inuyasha held Kikyo's leg up as he was thrusting deep inside of her pussy. Inuyasha look down at Kikyo while he keep fucking her! Aaahh! Yell Kikyo, Feeling Inuyasha big dick inside of her. Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder!" Yes Inuyasha, Fuck me even harder! Said Kikyo. "Inuyasha keep driving it"

Inuyasha's hook Kikyo's leg around his arm while fucking her. Inuyasha keep going faster and faster inside of Kikyo! Inuyasha keep coming down inside Kikyo whose feeling his dick deep inside of her pussy. "Inuyasha keep coming down!" Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder inside of Kikyo. Kikyo stretch her leg up as Inuyasha keep thrusting! Inuyasha come down on top!

Inuyasha's dick pound into Kikyo's pussy with her leg up and she scream. _Ah! OOH GODD YESSS!"_ _Kikyo yell out!_ Inuyasha thrusts faster and faster inside of Kikyo, doesn't stop fucking her. Inuyasha continue thrusting inside Kikyo even faster! Inuyasha move super fast! Inuyasha go faster and faster! Inuyasha doesn't stop! "Inuyasha move faster inside of Kikyo" Inuyasha thrusts more and more into Kikyo who feel his dick inside of her. Inuyasha thrust and thrust inside of move faster and faster! "Inuyasha is about to climax inside Kikyo"

Kikyo feel Inuyasha about to cum but he flop her over and entered Kikyo's backside. Inuyasha begin thrusting the same way he was doing before. Kikyo smile as Inuyasha thrusts with a lots of force behind it. Kikyo feel Inuyasha thrusting faster and faster! "Kikyo feel Inuyasha's dick inside of her ass" Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts inside of Kikyo ass again and again! Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder inside of Kikyo's ass! "Inuyasha grad Kikyo's ass!" You bad boy! Kikyo laugh. Inuyasha thrusting faster and faster inside Kikyo's ass who feel it. "Inuyasha go fast!" Inuyasha keep moving faster! Inuyasha move even faster and faster..." Kikyo feel Inuyasha finally climax inside of her..."

After Inuyasha climax he fall back on the bed next to Kikyo's who roll over beside him. "HAHA!" Inuyasha catch his breath. "That was intense" Kikyo say. Yeah. Inuyasha said. "It sure you took a long time to cum!" Said Kikyo. Yeah well still had a little bit left. said Inuyasha. You mean energy or stamina? Ask Kikyo. Both. Inuyasha comment. You have both do you? "Well that explain why you were so work up" Kikyo comment. "Your one talk Kikyo!" Inuyasha say."What do you mean?" Ask Kikyo. "The perfume your wear!" Said Inuyasha. You notice! Kikyo laugh. Not only that but the way you were dress up. "And you were those garters!" Inuyasha said. Well I did wanted to seduce you! Kikyo answer. You need to dress or have perfume on to do that. Said Inuyasha. Oh really? so you were all ready seduce by me? Ask Kikyo. Of course! Inuyasha answer Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lays beside each other in bed. Why don't you spend the night with me? Inuyasha comment. You want me to stay the night with you?" ask Kikyo. "Yeah!" Inuyasha tell Kikyo, Want Kikyo spend the whole night with him. "Well normally I have thing to do" Kikyo tell Inuyasha, try to get her to stay. "Naraku is come back night?" Ask Inuyasha. No! Answer Kikyo. "Okay so why not stay?" "Naraku not going be back anytime soon!" So we have the whole night together. Inuyasha said to Kikyo who decide to stay with Inuyasha. "So keep going the whole night?" Kikyo laugh.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha smile at Kikyo. "You just climax" "Are sure your going last?" Kikyo laugh. "Let find out" Inuyasha tell her. Inuyasha get on top and kissed Kikyo

Next part 9


	10. part 10

Affairs of the hearts part 10

* * *

 **Friday 12:27 pm**

"Hurry Inuyasha!" Say Kikyo.

Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts harder inside of Kikyo's ass. This is inside Kikyo's office, the door is shut and lock... Kikyo is ben down on the desk as Inuyasha pound inside of her ass! _Aaaahh! Yell Kikyo._ Inuyasha keep moving inside of Kikyo's ass _! "_ We have to hurry Inuyasha!" "We don't have much time!" Kikyo tell Inuyasha. "Why do you wanted hurry?" "we still have time!" Beside it only 12:27 what mean still a lots time left. Said Inuyasha. "Your right!" Kikyo laugh.

Inuyasha continue thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Kikyo's ass. _"_ Inuyasha go faster and faster inside Kikyo's ass _!" "Inuyasha pump and pump inside of Kikyo's ass"_ _Inuyasha thrust and thrust inside of Kikyo's ass with his hands on her waist! Kikyo's feel Inuyasha's cock inside her ass as she smile. Inuyasha keep going faster and faster inside of Kikyo!" Inuyasha nail Kikyo harder and harder in the ass! Inuyasha bang Kikyo faster and faster inside the ass!_

Inuyasha's pants all the way down between his legs, thrusting inside of Kikyo's ass. "Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder into Kikyo's ass!" Inuyasha thrust as his legs and his midsection press against Kikyo's legs and ass. "Inuyasha pound into Kikyo's ass!" "Inuyasha pop harder and harder inside of Kikyo's ass!" Inuyasha thrusting into Kikyo's ass, Faster and faster!" _"Inuyasha slap Kikyo's ass!" AH! Scream Kikyo. "_ Do you like this Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her. _AH! yes, She say. "Kikyo smile as Inuyasha thrusts deep and deep inside of her ass!" "Inuyasha and Kikyo keep doing it"_

 **1:15 PM**

Inuyasha and Kikyo sweat After they had sex in her office. "Inuyasha pull his pants, button and zip them up" Kikyo put on her paints and put her rubber band back in her hair. Inuyasha kisses Kikyo, wrapped her arms around him. "They kiss while be out of breath!" "I need a moment to catch my breath!" Said Kikyo. "Yeah I know!" you totally blow my brains out. Said Inuyasha. Hahaha! Kikyo laugh. Your one to talk..." Kikyo comments. "Kikyo!" Someone call out

"Be quite!" Said Kikyo. Kikyo open the door and see it the man came before lunch right Inuyasha and her staring go at... Oh your back..." Said Kikyo. Yeah, I came back to give you this After lunch just like told me. He say. Thank you! You may leave now! Said Kikyo. He leave as kikyo shut the door and Inuyasha come up from behind and kissed her. They kiss!

"Kikyo break the kiss!" You really have not had a enough! Kikyo smile. No! Inuyasha kissed her again. You should leave now before someone catch us. Kikyo stop him. Yeah! Inuyasha agree with her. "Meet here night after everyone gone!" Kikyo told him. Okay! Inuyasha tell Kikyo.

Inuyasha kiss Kikyo again, who kiss him right back while kissing. "Now go with your bad trail" Kikyo shove him as she smile. Inuyasha walk out of the door and Kikyo put the rubber ben in her hair. Kikyo smile

 **8:50 PM**

Inuyasha walk into Kikyo's office see her. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo say. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha see Kikyo stand in front of her disk. Inuyasha come toward Kikyo and kissed her. Inuyasha press Kikyo against disk as they keep kissing, arms wrapped each other. Inuyasha move his hand down inside Kikyo's paints and star unbutton her shirt..." Wait, not here, Let go somewhere else. Kikyo stop, Where? Inuyasha ask Her. Follow me! Kikyo take Inuyasha out of her office.

Kikyo and Inuyasha go to the Elevator that open! "They go inside the Elevator as the doors!" Inuyasha and Kikyo inside the Elevator. "This where you want do it" Said Inuyasha. "Not the mile high club but it do" Comments Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss in the elevator!

Inuyasha push Kikyo up against the wall while making out in the elevator. Kikyo's shirt is unbutton by Inuyasha who get push by her. Kikyo loose up his belt and pull his pants down! Kikyo get down and suck his dick as Inuyasha get a blow job from her mouth. Inuyasha feel Kikyo's mouth sucking his cock with his eyes close! Kikyo keep sucking Inuyasha's dick hard and stop, Kikyo stand up and take her rubber ben out. Inuyasha shove Kikyo back who pull her paints off!

Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss as he moving inside her with his dick..." Kikyo put one leg up while Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts inside of her! Inuyasha thrusts faster and faster inside of Kikyo, his pants down between his legs. Inuyasha hold up Kikyo's leg as he thrusting into her. Kikyo's arms wrapped around Inuyasha while feeling his cock inside of her pussy.

Inuyasha pump and pump, Kikyo feel it as Inuyasha keep going faster and faster! Inuyasha continue ramping Inside of Kikyo, feeling Inuyasha's cock inside of her and moving! Inuyasha keep thrusting in Kikyo's hole between her legs, keep coming inside of Kikyo.

Kikyo's leg up near Inuyasha's waist who thrusts and thrusts faster..." They're kissing as he keep thrusting inside of her.

Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts holding Kikyo's leg up with her hand touch his ass. Inuyasha keep pumping inside of Kikyo's hand press the button on the elevator. The elevator go down while Inuyasha and Kikyo continue having sex!

Kikyo felt Inuyasha thrusting harder and Harder inside of her. The elevator go all down to basic meant with Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking! Kikyo felt Inuyasha pump and pump with she held her arms on the wall. Kikyo held her leg up and was feeling Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts.

Inuyasha ramp harder and harder inside of Kikyo, feeling his cock moving inside of her hole. Inuyasha move faster and faster! "The elevator's doors open!" Kikyo smack Inuyasha's ass and feel on his ass with her hand. "Kikyo see the doors open and press the button!" The doors closed as Inuyasha and Kikyo keep fucking inside of the elevator. Inuyasha thrusts faster and faster inside of Kikyo! "Inuyasha going hard inside of Kikyo"

Inuyasha force himself inside of Kikyo who felt him kept pumping more and more." Inuyasha continue thrusting faster and faster inside of Kikyo. Inuyasha drive his thing deeper and deeper inside of Kikyo's hole.

"AAAAHH!" cry Kikyo, Inuyasha thrusts and thrusts through Kikyo's hole going deeper and deeper as she feel it." "Inuyasha climax inside of Kikyo's hole" Inuyasha and Kikyo both sweating and out of breath but they kiss. Inuyasha and Kikyo fall down! HAHAHA! Kikyo laugh! "It seem like we went over time!" Kikyo comments. "I guess you got point" Inuyasha said. They're tired from fucking the shit living out of one another! Oh man! "I am out of it" "How you Kikyo?"

Haha! completely. Kikyo say. Inuyasha notice they're down on the first floor. "Look like we on the first" Say Inuyasha. "That mean we're in the basic meant!" Say Kikyo. "How did we get down to the basic meant?" ask Inuyasha.

I press the button to the basic meant while you were fucking me! Say Kikyo. Oh! Inuyasha say. "we should leave!" Kikyo say. "Your right Kikyo we go" Inuyash agree! Inuyasha stood up and was about to pull pants up! That only if you don't have enough keep fucked me! say Kikyo. "You want me to fuck you again?" ask Inuyasha. "Well do you, Inuyasha?" Say Kikyo.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo and go down to the floor on top of her, Kikyo and Inuyasha starts going at once again inside of the elevator.

 **Three Days** **Later at 3:35 pm  
**

Kagome walking in the hallway to Inuyasha's office until meet up with Kikyo. Hey, Kikyo! say Kagome. "Kagome, where are you going?" ask Kikyo. Oh, I'm going to Inuyasha to give him this! Kagome say. "What is it?" Kikyo wanted know! It a envelope for Inuyasha, I support give it to him! Kagome answer. There no need, I give it to Inuyasha. say Kikyo. "You want give it to Inuyasha?" Kagome surprise Kikyo want to give the envelope. Yes, you may go back to work now Kagome! say Kikyo. Ok, here! Kagome give Kikyo the envelope. Kagome walk away."

Moments later," Inuyasha and Kikyo fuck each other inside the office alone," Kikyo lays on the disk without her shirt and bra on while Inuyasha thrusts inside of her. Inuyasha thrust harder and harder inside Kikyo," feeling his big hard cock inside of Her pussy.

Inuyasha drive his cock deeper and deeper inside Kikyo's pussy! Kikyo's legs up in front of Inuyasha with Kikyo's black boots in front of his face! Inuyasha's pants hanging down as he thrust faster and faster inside of Kikyo. Inuyasha's cock keep moving deeper and deeper inside Kikyo's hole..."

Kikyo feel Inuyasha coming faster and faster inside of her! Inuyasha keep moving," feeling on Kikyo's boobs with his hands while continue to thrust harder and harder..." Inuyasha continue to move inside Kikyo's pussy with his big hard dick, keep on giving it to her.

Keep pumping inside of Kikiyo's hoe again and again, continue to go faster and faster! _"AAAH!"_ yell Kikyo, feeling his hard dick going inside her pussy. Inuyasha continue to thrust and thrust..." Inuyasha thrusts faster and faster inside Kikyo, feel him run through her again and again!

Inuyasha keep thrusting faster and faster inside of Kikyo," "deeper and deeper inside" Kikyo get off the disk and turn around and ben over, Inuyasha move his cock deep inside of Kikyo's ass! Inuyasha thrusts deeper and deeper inside Kikyo's ass! Inuyasha thrusts harder and harder inside her ass while Kikyo's hands are on the disk as she feel him going inside her ass. "Inuyasha pump faster and faster!" Inuyasha pump that hard cock inside of Kikyo's ass with full speed and force."

"Inuyasha drive his big thing through Kikyo's ass" Inuyasha continue to pound Kikyo in the ass stand up, keep thrusting more and more ~ thrusts and thrusts ~ faster and faster ~ Inuyasha doesn't stop! he hold her waist while keep going and going! Inuyasha continue to thrust harder and harder," feeling him coming with each thrust deeper and deeper.

Kikyo's head turn and face Inuyasha, They kiss! Kikyo shove Inuyasha down into the chair behind them. Kikyo sit down on Inuyasha's cock that go inside of her pussy! Kikyo ride Inuyasha's cock... "Kikyo slump on top of Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha hold onto Kikyo's waist with his cock deep inside her pussy." "Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha who sitting in the chair!" Kikyo come down on Inuyasha and ride his cock ~ feeling his cock inside of her hole. Inuyasha's cock is deep inside of Kikyo's pussy!

Kikyo keep riding!

 _Kikyo continue to ride Inuyasha's cock with him laying back in the chair! Kikyo keep riding and riding! Kikyo ride Inuyasha... Kikyo slump down! Kikyo feel Inuyasha's cock inside of her while riding on top! Kikyo keep riding! Inuyasha still Kikyo's waist as she ride on top! Kikyo keep slumping down Inuyasha in the chair! Inuyasha is deep inside of Kikyo's hole and kissed her boobs with his lips as she lying back in the chair!_

 _"Kikyo slump down on Inuyasha!"_

 _Inuyasha pick up Kikyo and put Kikyo on the disk... thrusting himself inside of Kikyo! Aaaah! Inuyasha go faster_ , _faster_... _Oh….oh yes, Inuyasha! Inuyasha go faster, faster with Kikyo's leg hook around his waist…. Kikyo feeling Inuyasha moving inside of her with each thrust going into her. Oh...god...yes...Inuyasha! he thrusts deeper and deeper inside of Kikyo_ _…. Inuyasha cum inside of Kikyo._

 _Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss!_

Inuyasha pull up his pants and button up them along with his shirt and Kikyo put paint back on. "Here, Kikyo" Inuyasha give Kikyo her bra. Thank you, Inuyasha! Inuyasha put Kikyo's bra on around her. Of cause Inuyasha has to feel on Kikyo's boobs. You still haven't had a enough. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha.

Kikyo put her shirt back on and button it up, Inuyasha smack her ass. Haha! Kikyo laugh.  
Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss again!

"That was one hell of a work out!" Inuyasha said, kissing Kikyo's lips.

I see you later. said Kikyo, stop kissing Inuyasha.

Kikyo leave!

End of part 10


End file.
